Letter to: Rafael Hamato
by RavenMore
Summary: Un suceso en particular, cambiara por completo la vida en las alcantarillas, tras el cual, nada sera igual que antes de ese dia. Con el paso de los años, el nuevo lider del Clan, Rafael Hamato, ira recibiendo una serie de cartas, en las cuales ira descubriendo las razones por las que las cosas sucedieron asi. Una hoja de papel, todo lo que puede transmitir... (Version 12)
1. The Prelude

**Letter to: Rafael Hamato**

* * *

**Summary:** Un suceso en particular, cambiara por completo la vida en las alcantarillas, tras el cual, nada sera igual que antes de ese dia. Con el paso de los años, el nuevo lider del Clan, Rafael Hamato, ira recibiendo una serie de cartas, en las cuales ira descubriendo las razones por las que las cosas sucedieron asi. Una hoja de papel, todo lo que puede transmitir... (Version 12)

**Genre:** Drama

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Para tener que evitar andando poniendolo en cada capitulo, mejor lo dejo claro desde ahora, TMNT no es mio, es de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Ya si ellos quieren ceder los derechos es bronca de ellos.

Y empezamos:

* * *

**The Prelude**

* * *

La vida, en Nueva York, a pesar de que a veces tiene sus grandes sorpresas y novedades producto de las convivencias mutuas entre las numerosas comunidades existentes, o los descendientes de estas: las europeas, las orientales, las afroamericanas, las latinas, etc, etc, etc... en fin, muchas veces la vida tiende a ser bastante rutinaria y aburrida. Y la situacion en las alcantarillas no suele ser es la excepcion.

Si de por si el ambiente alli en la guarida durante el dia era bastante aburrido, ahora, aunado a que April y Casey estaban en la high school, lo que significaba que obvio no podian ir a visitarlos, junto a que el sistema de calefaccion de la guarida estaba estropeado, y que ni siquiera Mikey estaba viendo la TV o haciendo ridiculas bromas, ya que Donnie lo tenia -a fuerza- de asistonto, el aburrimiento por alli esta a mas no poder.

_-Y ahora que hacemos?_ Pregunta cierto quelonio que esta tirado de lleno en el sofa mientras observa fijamente a su hermano, quien se encuentra meditando con una casi absoluta concentracion.

_-No lo se Rafa, por que no te vienes a meditar?_

_-Ne, yo paso,_ responde mientras se reacomoda en el sofa y observa a su hermano, quien de un tiempo para aca ha adoptado una actitud bastante extraña y peculiar:

_-Oye Leo, te ocurre algo?_

_-Por que lo preguntas?_

_-Pues, como que actuas diferente._

_-Yo? Diferente?_ Pregunta sin siquiera inmutarse en lo mas minimo.

_-Si. Diferente. Antes no dudabas en ver tu tonta serie y ahora, apenas te acuerdas que existe. Ya hasta pareces todo un "Intrepido"._

Leonardo simplemente lo observa, de manera tranquila, y responde:

_-Rafa, hermano... El tiempo va avanzando. Es hora de crecer, por mas que a algunos no les guste. La vida cambia, y los seres vivos tambien. Hay que crecer, y vivir._

Rafael lo mira detenidamente mientras escucha esta explicacion por de mas rebuscada, y por mas que sabe que su hermano tiene razon, algo le dice que oculta algo. No sabe que es, ya que Leonardo ha casi perfeccionado por completo sus habilidades y controlado sus sentimientos, pero presiente que va a ocurrir algo. Grande.

_-Si tu lo dices, Leo. Si tu lo dices._

Tiene el presentimiento de que las cosas tal cual y como las conoce no volveran a ser asi jamas. Por el momento, decide darle el beneficio de la duda, mientras se acomoda nuevamente en el sofa y Leo vuelve a meditar.

* * *

_-Hijos mios, es hora._

La voz madura del sensei resono en toda la guarida, la cual ya tenia el aire acondicionado listo y en funcionamiento, con todo y a pesar de las interrupciones, fallas y reajustes que se tuvieron que hacer -el 99.99% de ellas provocadas por Miguel Angel- las condiciones ya estaban perfectas para poder estar alli sin problemas.

_-Ya vamos sensei, solo vamos por lo necesario._

Asi que cada uno, en vez de partir rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos, fueron rumbo al laboratorio de Donnie, listos para tomar un particular objeto: una pulsera, cada una de los colores de sus bandanas. Mientras las miran fijamente, a tres de ellos les surgen algunas dudas, a la cual, uno de ellos, cruzado de brazos, pregunta:

_-Estas seguro que esta cosa funciona?_

_-Por supuesto Rafa, estas pulseras, creadas con un poco de mutageno y ADN humano manipulado, tienen un 95% de grado de efectividad, a excepcion de un pequeño rastro facilmente ocultable... y antes de que preguntes Mikey, no deja ronchitas,_ responde mientras toma la suya y deja a sus hermanos viendo atentamente las pulseras.

_-Creen que funcione?_ Pregunta Leo.

_-Pues si dice Donnie que si, es que si. O si no de nada sirvio dejar casi desangrado a Casey para tomar el ADN y alterarlo en nombre de la ciencia,_ responde Rafa.

Y la verdad, como podian olvidar ellos ese momento: si despues de esa _"pequeña donacion de sangre"_ Casey salio caminando casi como un borracho desorientado del laboratorio. Leo, Rafa y Mikey, entre risas por los movimientos erraticos que daba a cada paso que avanzaba o retrocedia, llegaron a la conclusion de que era, por asi decirlo: la venganza contra el humano: despues de que April decidiera quedarse con Casey e iniciaran una relacion, esto les dejo una leccion clave: Donatello es un mal perdedor, no se metan con el.

Despues de recordar ese episodio de la _"pequeña donacion"_ los mutantes vuelven a observar los objetos frente a sus ojos, ahora recordando los malos momentos que habian vivido en sus versiones humanas en los entrenamientos de esa semana en el dojo:

_-Y... entonces, quien lo toma?_

_-No seas gallina "zoquete", por primera vez vamos a poder ser algo normales y le tienes miedo a esto, por favor. No crei que fueras tan bebe Mikey._

_-Pero Rafa, que tal si algo nos pasa y..._

_-Ahhh, ai ustedes deciden,_ termina de decir mientras toma su pulsera roja y deja tanto a Leonardo como a Miguel Angel con el dilema de usarlos o no, ya que si bien podrian ahora andar como humanos, extranaban la proteccion del caparazon.

Finalmente las toman bajo sus riesgos y se van a su respectivo cuarto a ponerse la pulsera y algo de ropa **(por obvias razones, ahora que van a ser "humanos")**.

Al momento de salir, los cuatro salen en sus versiones humanas, gracias a las pulseras, vestidos de camisa de manga larga y pantalon, ambos de color verde, junto con sus botas negras, y claro esta, cada uno de ellos tiene sus diferencias:

Leonardo tiene el cabello negro peinado fijamente, siendo por un poco el mas alto de todos, y con sus ojos grises como lobo, listo al acecho **(si, se que van a decir, pero le van mas unos grises a unos azules, van mas con la personalidad de Leo)**.

Rafael tiene una larga cabellera color rojo intenso **(al estilo Casey de la version 2003, solo que en rojo)** complementado con sus ojos verdes y su musculatura, que a simple vista indica que es el mas fuerte de los cuatro y no duda en usar su fuerza.

Donatello tiene una rebelde cabellera castaña, acompañando a sus ojos marrones y, en su caso, unos lentes, los cuales fabrico personalmente para que fueran indestructibles y no tuviera problemas al pelear, a pesar de su apariencia un poco escualida.

Y Miguel Angel, con su cabello rubio rizado, sus ojos azules y sus pecas, ademas de ser muy ligeramente mas bajito que sus hermanos. Da ligeramente la impresion de ser la version joven de un surfista australiano o algo asi.

Los cuatro, en vez de usar sus bandanas **(ya que los humanos normales no tendemos a usar bandanas coloridas, o eso creo)**, tienen un distintivo de su color en la manga del brazo derecho, ya con sus armas puestas, mientras se observan uno al otro, esperando las instrucciones de Splinter.

_-Oigan chicos, me siento raro con tanta ropa puesta,_ replica Mikey.

_-Pues que esperabas "zoquete"? Salir a las calles en tu nueva version del traje de Adan?_

_-Ya Rafa, ignoralo, mejor piensa en que vamos a poder andar un poco mas entre los humanos. Solo tenemos que ocultar la parte del brazo izquierdo que tiene escamas y listo._

_-Pues eso es cierto "cuatro ojos", tu que opinas "Intrepido"..._ nota que este no le responde, _Leo, Leooooo..._

_-Que, que paso?_ Pregunta un poco desorientado.

-Leo, estas como en estado ausente. Estas bien? Pregunta Mikey, para sorpresa de todos alli con ese tono preocupado.

_-Em, si, si Mikey, estoy bien, pensando, en las responsabilidades que debemos tomar ahora en esta faceta._

Tanto Rafa como Donnie observan la actitud de Leo y saben que no es cierto, que oculta algo, sobre todo el pelirrojo, quien lo ha observado de cerca por mas tiempo. Todavia no sabe a ciencia cierta el que, pero presiente que algo grande va a ocurrir.

_-Estan listos?_ La voz del sensei resuena en la guarida.

_-Si sensei, solo hace falta que lleguen..._ Mikey no pudo decir mas, ya que vio tomados de la mano a cierta pelirroja y a un chico armado mirandolos fijamente, sorprendidos del cambio radical.

_-Y ya llegaron,_ dijo Donnie con molestia mientras le lanza una mirada asesina a Casey, quien se la devolvio al momento... obviamente todo esto a espaldas de April que ni idea del tema.

_-Wow, si que hablaban en serio,_ dijo sorprendida la chica.

_-Vaya, al menos de algo sirvio toda la sangre que me sacaron,_ dijo Casey con sarcasmo, mientras observaba de nuevo con recelo al _"cuatro ojos"_.

Mientras los _"ahora humanos"_ les preguntaban los siempre humanos sobre el como adaptarse a esa vida y se tomaban una foto de recuerdo, volvio a sonar una voz:

_-Ya es hora. Vayan con cuidado. Si regresan aparte, avisen a los demas. Suerte._

_-Hai sensei,_ dijeron los seis al unisono, mientras salian a la superficie.

Splinter sentia que algo iba a cambiar sus vidas por completo. No estaba seguro del porque, pero el motivo parecia relacionarse a Leonardo. El problema era que, a pesar de lo buen maestro ninja que fuera, su hijo mayor habia progresado tanto, que sus sentimientos y emociones ya no estaban en su radar. Era imposible detectar la raiz del problema, o si acaso habia alguno.

Asi que, antes de regresar al dojo para ir a meditar nuevamente, fue por una taza de te, para calmar sus aparentes nervios:

_-Espero... que todo salga bien._

* * *

**Antes de decir algo mas, quiero agradecerles mucho a todos(as) aquellas personas que dejaron review en "The Dark Side: Los Pecados capitales", y si, de hecho uno de esos reviews me empezo a sembrar ya en forma definitiva esta idea. Creamne que ambientar la historia en la version 2012, pero con el estilo de la 2003 o los comics no es facil, pero siento que se disfruta demasiado, sobre todo para gente como yo en particular, intergrante de la vieja generacion, con los "Cowabunga", "Intrepido", "Zoquete", y todas esas otras frases, que buenos tiempos.**

**Por cierto, no me culpen si ciertas cosas de las versiones humanas de los chicos no les gustaron, ya sea Leo con ojos grises, Rafa con cabello largo rojo o Donnie con lentes. Pero es que siempre me los imagine asi. Nunca me imagine a los cuatro en sus versiones humanas con el mismo corte de pelo y todo igual. Tenia que personalizarlos, y asi lo hice.**

**Bien, esperen el proximo capitulo. Se empezara a desvelar el misterio. Que ocurre con Leo? Quien mas esta en medio del asunto? Descubrira Rafa algun dia la verdad? Eso, en el proximo capitulo.**

**Espero reviews, todos son validos, saludos.**


	2. The First Time

**The First Time**

* * *

Despues de salir de las alcantarillas por el rumbo de la bodega abandonada de las calles Eastman y Laird (**detalle sacado de la serie de 2003, como un ligero homenaje a los creadores originales)** suben a los diferentes edificios en el patrullaje habitual de cada noche. Sin embargo, el ambiente esta inusualmente tranquilo, no parece haber ninguna amenaza en el ambiente, asi que, mientras los Hamato disfrutan ahora de su "humanidad", Casey y April se lanzan coqueteos y uno que otro beso, a pesar de la mirada furiosa de Donatello.

_-Bien, parece que no va a haber nada esta noche,_ dice Rafa mientras el y los demas se detienen.

_-De todos modos no debemos confiarnos, tendremos que separarnos._

_-Si, y como nos separamos, "Intrepido"?_

_-Bien, veamos: April y Casey, por el norte, Donnie y Mikey, por el sur, Rafa al este y yo al oeste._

Todos parecian estar de acuerdo con este plan, hasta que alguien, salio de su trance:

_-QUEEEEE!?_ La voz de Donnie se hizo sonar en todo el edificio.

_-Que es lo que pasa, Donnie? Acaso no quieres ir con Mikey?_ Pregunta April, completamente ignorante de la situacion en la que estaba.

_-Vamos, Donatello._ Casey toma la palabra y le da una palmada en la espalda, para molestia de este. _Cual es el problema? Todos sabemos que Mikey sera un bobo, un zonzo y un torpe..._

_-Oye,_ reclamo el rubio.

_-Pero piensa por un momento, tienes que ir con alguien,_ dice con una voz extremadamente melosa. Asi que elige: _o es Mikey... o es Rafa._

Al momento de escuchar esas ultimas palabras, la mente del castaño no pudo evitar pensar en como le iria siendo compañero del pelirrojo. Y es que Rafa... es Rafa.

Asi que, resignado, tuvo que aceptar esa organizacion:

_-Bien, chicos, nos vemos aqui en una hora, si surge un problema o se quieren pasear, avisen por el T-Phone a los demas, entendido?_

Todos asienten a las instrucciones de Leo y cada individuo, o par, salieron a sus destinos.

* * *

Iba caminando sigilosamente por los tejados, saltando de edificio en edificio, acostumbrandose a su nueva anatomia, tratando de no arriesgarse demasiado, ya que su cuerpo ahora era mas fragil sin las escamas y el caparazon. Avanza hacia adelante, directamente, hasta que se detiene.

Observa hacia su izquierda. Luego hacia su derecha. Hacia enfrente y luego hacia arriba. El ambiente parece estar calmado y apacible. Lo parece, hasta que...

Una katana parece atacar con rumbo directo hacia la espalda de Leonardo, directamente. Uno llegaria a pensar que este es su inminente fin. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido esta activo, asi que, antes de que se llegue a hacer un contacto, desenvaina la suya propia, y con un agil movimiento de la mano izquierda, la interpone en el camino del objeto atacante, a la vez que saluda a la persona a la que pertenece el objeto cortante:

_-Hola Karai._

Despues de destrabarse de esa posicion, quedan frente a frente, para posteriormente, despues de un breve reconocimiento por parte de ella, lanzarse al ataque... bueno, lo que ellos decian llamar ataque, ya que la verdad se ve mas coordinado que una coreografia de ballet:

_-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Leonardo,_ responde, sin dejar de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

_-Y entonces? Siempre fiel a Shredder?_

_-Que crees que soy? Su perra faldera?_

_-Yo no he dicho nada. Solo piensa: no quieres ser libre, de todo esto?_

_-Lo dices como si fuera tan facil._

_-Y crees que no quiero la libertad? Libre de esta guerra? Eso es lo que quiero,_ es lo ultimo que dice Leo antes de lanzar sus armas al suelo.

_-Libre, libre,_ es lo que dice Karai mientras trata de acabar con Leonardo, pero este sabe que no lo va a hacer. Aprovecha el momento en el que se lanza hacia enfrente para quitarle su arma y arrojarla al piso mientras pasa un brazo por su cintura, en un acto aparentemente imprevisto.

_-Karai..._ le susurra al oido, _cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que fingir esto?_

_-Mientras no podamos ser libres,_ responde mientras pasa una mano por su cuello.

Y es que si, en ese momento, el telon estaba abajo. No tenian que fingir ser Oroku Karai y Hamato Leonardo, herederos de una guerra inutil y destructiva. Alli, en ese lugar, no eran los actores, ni los rivales... eran las personas, los amantes.

Mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, gris y verde respectivamente, se acercaron lentamente uno al otro, sin miedo, hasta que sus labios empezaron a hacer contacto, fundiendose en un beso anhelado.

En ese momento agradecian que no hubiera nadie, no tenian que fingir todo el teatro y "odiarse" mutuamente. Podian ser simplemente ellos, sin nadie que interviniera:

_-Los miembros del Clan?_

_-Lejos,_ ambos respondian entre beso y beso. _Tus hermanos?_

_-Lejos,_ fue lo que respondio.

Justo cuando se empezaba a intensificar la sesion de besos, Leo recibe un mensaje por el T-Phone:

* * *

_Intrepido_

_Nosotros ya vamos a la guarida. Mandame un mensaje si te vas a tardar, para avisarle al sensei. Los chicos vienen conmigo, no te preocupes. Estamos bien, no hay moros en la costa, aunque algo aburrido, queria patear traseros, en fin, como sea, Ai avisame._

_Rafa_

* * *

Al ver la hora del mensaje, supo que era realmente tarde, tenia que irse:

_-Lo, lo siento Karai, tengo que irme._

_-En serio tienes que ir a volver a hacer tu papel de actor?_

_-Eso fue lo que nos toco en la vida, no crees?_ Dice mientras avanzaba... hasta que una katana se puso en su camino.

_-Hace cinco minutos hablabas de libertad, no lo recuerdas? Hacer lo que queramos. Y sabes lo que quiero,_ dice con un tono muy diferente, _que te quedes, conmigo._

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron de golpe. Malditas hormonas de adolescente. Acaso se referiria a...

_-Karai..._

_-No empieces con tus sermones, Leonardo. Ambos sabemos que lo queremos: ser libres, y hacer lo que queramos. Leo, eres mio. Hazme tuya._

Asi o mas directo no podia ser la situacion? En ese momento todos los principios que conocia se fueron a la basura: perdia la razon. Siendo reemplazado por una sola sensacion: la pasion.

_-Tu lo has querido,_ es lo que responde al momento de volver a besarla.

**(Nota: De aqui en adelante, hay escenas no aptas para niños o mentes inocentes, o como le mencione a alguien, "escenas pecaminosas". Si lo quieren leer, es bajo su responsabilidad.)**

Los besos, de ser en un inicio relativamente inocentes y castos, pasaron a ser apasionados e intensos: el choque de lenguas se empezaba a gestar en medio de toda la accion, en una lucha, la unica lucha en la que no habria ganador... ni perdedor.

Fueron avanzando lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta de un departamento abandonado en donde Leo la acorralaba contra la pared, hasta que, repentinamente, dejo de abrazarla.

_-Y ahora que, quieres huir y dejar esto como que no paso? Leo!_

_-Dejarte? No, solo le respondo a Rafa,_ dice mientras termina de escribir el mensaje en el T-Phone. _Y, bien, en que estabamos?_

_-En esto_, se acerca Karai de inmediato, para volver a tomar el asunto pendiente.

En medio de la sesion de besos, ella toma su katana para abrir de golpe la puerta. Al entrar, pueden notar que, a pesar de que que el departamento tiene apariencia de no haber sido usado en un buen tiempo, tenia varios muebles, y algunos todavia podian ser utiles, como el lugar hacia a donde se iban a dirigir.

Antes de avanzar hacia la cama, Leo decidio trabar la puerta con una de sus katanas, por si acaso a alguien se le daba por aparecer. Al momento de regresar al cuarto, no podia esperar ningun momento mas, aunque primero se tenia que asegurar de algo:

_-Karai, estas segura de..._

_-Como nunca Leo. Hazme libre, hazme tuya._

_-Pero, y luego, Shredder..._

_-Olvida todo. Aqui, solo tu y yo, entendido?_ Dijo, o mejor dicho, practicamente le ordeno, mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa y lo lanzaba a la cama.

Ante esto, Leo sonrio. Siempre era asi, y hoy no podia ser la excepcion. Asi que, sin nada que los detenga, le empezo a quitar la armadura que llevaba puesta, junto con la blusa negra, hasta dejarla con el sosten y el pantalon entallado, ambos de negro.

Karai, por su parte, no se iba a quedar atras: le quita tanto sus armas como su camisa, pudiendo divisar por primera vez ese torso humano tan deleitable, aunque no pudo evitar notar la parte del brazo izquierdo con escamas.

_-Efectos del experimento?_ Pregunta mientras acaricia el fuerte brazo: esa mezcla de piel humana y piel escamosa le parecia... fascinante.

_-Tal vez,_ en el momento empieza a tocar su piel, en donde puede sentir, muy levemente pero lo siente, unas pequeñas y ligeras cicatrices. _Efectos de Shredder?_ Pregunto en tono serio: ahora tenia mas razones para verlo muerto frente a sus pies.

_-Tal vez... pero olvidate de eso. La pelea, los clanes, tus hermanos. Solo nosotros,_ le susurra en el oido.

_-Eres mi pecado Karai,_ responde mientras la lanza a la cama, para volver a besarla.

* * *

Despues de un rato, ambos solo estaban vestidos con su sosten y ropa interior, y su boxer, respectivamente. Pero como cualquiera que vaya leyendo lo imaginara, no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

Leonardo mando a volar una de las prendas restantes del cuerpo de Karai, de la parte superior para ser exactos, y empezaba a acariciar sin ningun tipo de miedo, aquellas partes sagradas de su cuerpo. Ella gemia con todo su ser: esas sensaciones eran aun mas intensas que cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes, y solo Leo lo podia provocar.

Mientras tanto, el se estaba excitando por esta orquesta de sonidos, solo para el, lo cual se notaba claramente en cierta parte de su anatomia. Y asi, con toda la pasion acumulada, decidio quitar del camino la ultima prenda restante, para asi, finalmente, poder observarla en todo su esplendor: fragil y debil, muy diferente a como es en realidad.

Al momento de sentir que estaba completamente desnuda, Karai intento cubrirse, sonrojada, ya que **(aunque haya varios que no lo crean)** nunca habia estado con un hombre en estas situaciones. Pero su intento fue inutil: sintio sus manos aprisionadas, antes de poder escuchar unas palabras, de parte de su amante:

_-You're the most beautiful woman that I never have seen._ **(Traduccion: ****_Eres la mujer mas hermosa que jamas he visto_****).**

Y despues de pronunciar estas palabras, siguio adelante con la "profanacion" de los lugares sagrados que jamas habian sido tocados. Karai, llena de excitacion, no pudo mas que decir.

_-Ah... Llevame... Ahora..._

Sonrio complacido, despues de ver los efectos que el provocaba. Asi que decidio quitarse la ultima prenda que lo cubria para quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones, mirandose fijamente, esperando a que alguno cayera en la tentacion. Grave error: ambos terminaron cediendo al mismo tiempo.

Despues de otro rato de la sinfonia de gemidos proveniente del cuarto, llego el momento, tras el cual no habria marcha atras. El inicio fue lento, principalmente para evitar lo maximo posible el dolor, aunque al final este llegaria de todos modos:

_-Ahhh... Estas bien?_

_-Ahhh... Si, sigue Leo..._

A pesar de que ninguno lo admitiria, ese dolor fue peor que cualquier cosa que hubieran pasado antes. Y es que, la entrega de las virginidades es asi. Pero despues de un rato de pausa, el tono cambio, de dolor a placer:

_-Hmm... ahhh..._

_-Karai, ya mero... Tengo que..._

_-No, sigue..._

_-Ahh... Pero, si..._

_-Tu sigue..._

**_-Ahhhh! KARAI!/LEONARDO!_**

Y llegaron al climax, juntos, en una perfecta sincronia, al mismo tiempo. Ambos, se entregaron, en cuerpo y alma, para finalmente, en el momento cumbre, sentir que estaban en el cielo. No Shredder, no Splinter, no Donnie, no Mikey, no Rafa... solo ellos. Nadie mas.

Despues de reacomodarse en la cama y de controlar sus respiraciones, Karai se recosto en el pecho de Leo, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con sus dedos humanos:

_-Eres todo un caso Leonardo, ya no se si odiarte o amarte._

_Hmp, que tal un poco de ambos?_ Responde con una sincera sonrisa a su a mujer. Se siente tan bien al expresarse asi de Karai ahora.

_-Me parece,_ responde. _Te amo Leonardo._

_-Y yo tambien te amo, Karai._

Finalmente, el sueño empezo a ganarles, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, a la espera de un nuevo dia... de una nueva vida.

* * *

**Yo bien les dije: "escenas pecaminosas", que traducido significa: un poco de lemon. ****Espero no haber sido tan vulgar, trate mucho de que no fuera tan explicito, eso creo. En fin, espero que les guste, y perdon si alguien queda traumado. ****Y si, se que esto lo tenia bien guardado. Quise guardarme a Karai hasta este capitulo, queria ver que decian ante todo el misterio que se va armando. Y por cierto, creo que ya lo vieron, no es T-cest, OK?**

**Por cierto, gracias por los 5 reviews que me dejaron, crei que nadie leeria esto, pero veo que si, thank you very much.**

**Vaya secreto de Leo. Pero creanme, no se quedara asi. Que ocurrira con todo ese mundo que rodea a Leonardo y a Karai? Que va a ocurrir con todos los involucrados? Y que tiene que ver con Rafa? Cuales seran las consecuencias? Esperen el proximo capìtulo. Que ocurrira despues? Veanlo. Mientras tanto, saludos.**


	3. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

* * *

**Dos meses despues**

El aire otoñal estaba empezando a resoplar en Nueva York. La calidez del verano comenzaba a menguar, el ambiente estaba cambiando. Aparte de esos detalles, la vida parece seguir su curso normal para todos, excepto para alguien:

_-Donnie, tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Leo?_ Pregunta uno de los chicos que viven en la guarida realmente preocupado mientras ambos estan de pie frente a la puerta del baño.

_-No lo se Mikey, al principio llegue a suponer que cabia la posibilidad de que fueran consecuencias indirectas del uso prolongado y sobreexposicion a las pulseras..._

_-En ingles, por favor_ **(Si, lo se, aqui iria, "en español, por favor" pero recuerden, viven en Nueva York, USA, donde el idioma mayoritario es el ingles... y ademas la serie es de alla, tenia que respetar eso)**.

_-Ok, crei que estaba asi por alergia a las pulseras, pero no, despues de los analisis, no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser._

Asi que, mientras desde afuera se podian escuchar claramente los sonidos de asco de Leo, quien ahora de tanto vomitar se la pasaba casi la mitad del dia con la cara en el excusado -en esta ocasion simplemente por oler una pizza de pepperoni- sus hermanos menores estaban preocupados. No tenian ni idea de lo que le pasaba.

A diferencia de Donatello y Miguel Angel, quienes estaban practicamente pegados a la puerta, tanto Splinter como Rafael se encontraban un poco mas retrasados y mucho mas pensativos, acerca de lo que podia ocurrir.

El sensei tenia unas ligeras sospechas: ese tipo de reacciones las habia tenido el en cierto episodio de su vida, cuando aun era el maestro ninja Hamato Yoshi. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada seguro: Leo era tan impredecible en sus actitudes y acciones que ahora, incluso podia escapar a su radar.

Mientras que por su parte, Rafael estaba con dudas en su interior sobre lo que le pasaba al Intrepido. Si antes pensaba y decia que Leo habia cambiado, ahora podia decir que era otra persona, especialmente despues de cierto dia:

* * *

**Flashback**

**Dos meses antes**

Se encontraban bajando a las alcantarillas April, Casey, Mikey, Donnie y Rafa, para avanzar de regreso a la guarida. En esta ocasion, los chicos -April y Casey- habian decidido quedarse con los Hamato en vez de regresar a sus hogares, para aprovechsr el maximo tiempo posible y hacer lo que quisieran en su cuarto -si acaso saben de lo que hablo-.

Asi que, mientras Donatello y Casey Jones, en clara muestra de su antipatia, se lanzaban el uno al otro como pelota de ping pong al pobre de Miguel Angel, Rafael lucia increiblemente serio y sin furia alguna en su expresion facial.

_-Rafa, ocurre algo?_ La voz de April, lo saca de sus pensamientos.

_-No, no, no es nada de que preocuparse... creo,_ dice lo ultimo mas bien en un susurro para si mismo.

Los sujetos continuaban caminando entre todo su alboroto, hasta que la cancion de "Smell Like Teen Spirit" empieza a resonar.

_-Rafa, tu T-Phone esta sonando,_ dice Donnie.

_-En serio?_ Le responde sarcasticamente Casey, con una mirada retadora incluida.

_-Yo mejor me voy,_ dice Mikey, quitandose de en medio de ellos: no queria volver a ser una pelota de ping pong.

_-Ya silencio todos,_ pone orden el pelirrojo a la situacion alli, dejenme leer el mensaje, a lo que todos se callan.

_"Rafa, chicos, estoy bien. Solo queria tomar un poco de aire. Sabes, se siente genial ser libre. Como deseo disfrutar de esto toda mi vida. En fin, al rato llego, no se preocupen. Saludos, Leo."_

_-Bien, entonces vamonos_, dice Casey, a lo que los demas asienten, menos uno:

-Creen ustedes que Leo este bien?

_-Por favor Rafa, dice Mikey, hasta yo se que Leo es el que menos haria lo incorrecto, no tengas cuidado bro._

**(Nota: No, claaaro que no, no haria lo incorrecto... solo que ellos no saben queen ese mismo rato le estaba haciendo el amor a Karai.)**

Ante la afirmacion del rubio y el asentimiento de todos los demas, Rafa no tiene mas remedio que acceder e irse con los demas rumbo a la guarida, aunque algo muy fuerte en su interior le avisaba que algo, o sucedia, o iba a suceder.

* * *

**Unas horas mas tarde, 6:00 am**

Habia decidido levantarse temprano, como la verdad casi nunca lo hacia. Se levanta y se dirige al baño con un cambio de ropa entre sus manos, ya que, por recomenaciones del _"Dr. Donatello Hamato"_ tenian que seguir usando las pulseras continuamente, para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como _"humanos"_.

Despues de tomar una ducha, sale con su ropa verde puesta para el entrenamiento, y al salir, se topa con algo interesante:

Ve alguien que puede identificar como Leo, pero en su version tortuga y con las ropas de humano, ademas de sus armas, en sus manos, entrando muy sigilosamente a la guarida, ademas de burlar y/o anular cualquier esperanza de ser sorprendido por Splinter. Al momento de llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, suelta un pequeño suspiro y se mete en el.

Uno pensaria que Leo es ahora todo un maestro del sigilo al poder hacer esto. Sin embargo, no previo que el sensei podia no ser el unico que lo estaria observando: entre todo el movimiento, no vio que un sujeto pelirrojo de cabellera larga lo habia visto todo, y que ahora, tenia mas dudas que nunca en su cabeza sobre que era lo que estaba haciendo en la superficie.

* * *

**Un rato mas tarde**

Ya en el entrenamiento, el maestro Splinter empezo con los ejercicios habituales, incluyendo los tradicionales enfrentamientos: Rafa derrota a Donnie sin problemas, con todo y aun que no fue necesario siquiera tratar de golpearle a los lentes al castaño. En si, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

En el otro combate, Leo, ya en su version "humana" y vestido, no la estaba pasando nada bien en su combate con Mikey. A pesar de que en la mañana, previo al entrenamiento, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja claramente visible, se veia agotado y cansado desde el principio. Se veia como fuera de ritmo y de concentracion, a tal grado que muy a duras penas, logra vencer al rubio, pero despues de dejarlo muy debilitado.

Finalmente, en el ultimo combate: Rafa termina ganando... pero con una facilidad tal, que incluso a el mismo le sorprendio. Leo no suele perder asi.

Despues de un rato mas, Splinter decreta el fin del entrenamiento, a lo que Leo sale disparado del dojo, aun mas que Mikey y Donnie. Posteriormente, tanto el sensei como Rafael se quedan pensativos en cuanto a lo que le pasa a Leo, especialmente el del cabello largo: hay algo que no cuadra...

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_-Rafael,_ la voz del sensei -quien ahora, gracias la pulsera, tambien luce como humano, aunque con los mismos efectos en el brazo, solo que en su version de pelo de rata y ya con sus años- lo hace regresar a la actualidad, _ocurre algo?_

_-La verdad sensei,_ lanza un suspiro el pelirrojo, _no lo se... no lo se._

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el Clan del Pie**

No podia ser. No. Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla, una maldita y jodida pesadilla... por que tuvo que ocurrir en este preciso momento?

Karai observaba una y otra vez el revelador objeto, el cual le indicaba una verdad contundente y abrumadora, la cual, cambiaria por completo su vida.

A quien iba a acudir? A uno de los lamebotas de por alli, no, luego van de chismosos. A Shredder... no gracias, aprecia sus vidas. Y asi fue descartando a varios individuos, hasta que queda solo uno: esa persona que, de hecho, le entenderia y le ayudaria.

_"Leonardo, necesitamos vernos, es urgente. Lugar de siempre, a la hora de siempre. Karai."_

Ese fue el mensaje que le mando, esperando que este lo recibiera y pudiera asistir. Mientras tanto, a volver a fingir ante Shredder y su sequito y quizas, en algun breve momento a solas como este, probar esa comida que la vuelve loca en ese momento: pizza de sushi con miel de maple... vaya mezcla. Mientras tanto, regresa la actriz.

* * *

Ya habia descendido el crepusculo en la Gran Manzana, en la cual, a como se metian a sus hogares los habitantes, salian a saquear los maleantes. Algo que habia que erradicar.

_-Leo, estas bien?_

_-Si Rafa, por que lo preguntas?_

Despues de un incomodo silencio, contesto:

_-Sabes, por mas buen entrenamiento que tengas, aun eres malo para mentir._

_-De que hablas?_ Pregunto, tratandose de hacer el desentendido.

_-Mira Leo,_ dice mientras se separan del grupo, _se que no soy el mas indicado del grupo para hablar, decir o hacer cosas como estas, y tampoco me voy a meter en tu vida._

_-Entonces?_

_-Solo quiero darte mi apoyo Leo, que pase lo que pase, siempre estara tu zoquete hermano, alli para ayudarte,_ dice mientras le daba una palmada em el brazo y, posteriormente, alcanza el grupo.

Leonardo sonrio levemente: su hermano ya habia madurado en mentalidad. Se sentia feliz por el:

_-Gracias... Rafael._

* * *

Despues de una noche de patrullaje nuevamente aburrida y de volver a mandar a cada uno a sus posiciones, Leo iba caminando sigilosa y tranquilamente por los tejados de los edificios, volteando para asegurarse que no lo siguiera nadie. Avanzo a paso lento hasta que, en esta ocasion, logro divisar claramente una silueta.

_-Y ahora que no hubo entrada triunfal?..._ Al notar que no habia ninguna respuesta, alli fue en donde empezo a preocuparse en serio: _Karai, que es lo que pasa?_

Ella no le respondio, simplemente, tratando de contener las lagrimas, se arrojo en sus brazos, buscando ese confort que obviamente en el Clan del Pie no iba a encontrar, mientras el la veia: diferente, hasta parecia haber algo nuevo...

_-Leonardo..._ dice entre sollozos para llamar su atencion, y mostrarle en el momento un objeto pequeño pero revelador, el cual indicaba una sola verdad, la cual cambiaria toda la historia de alli en delante.

_-Karai..._ dice realmente sorprendido, entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

Ella empezo a pensar que llamar a Leo habia sido una mala idea, y justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta para irse, sintio como una mano la detenia de que huyera del lugar.

_-Karai..._ dice con un tono de voz diferente, despues de salir del shock inicial, _no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que se nos enfrente, saldremos de esa. No importa que luche contra medio mundo, te protegere, incluso con mi vida, eres lo mas importante para mi. I love you, Karai._

_-And I love you, Leonardo._

Y finalmente, para demostrarle a su mujer todos esos sentimientos, decide unir sus labios con los suyos, como muestra inequivoca de que no importa lo que se les ponga enfrente, lograrian seguir adelante... juntos.

* * *

**What the hell it's going on? Si alguien cree deducir lo que pasa, espero sus reviews. Si no, esperen el otro capitulo. La cuestion ahora es: Que va a pasar ahora? Que va a ocurrir, no solo con Leo y Karai, sino con todos los demas? Que es lo que finalmente, Rafa tiene que ver? Que ocurrira, tanto en la guarida como en el Clan del Pie? Bueno, eso a la proxima.**

**Y si, va a haber mas en este fic, y para que vean, les doy un adelanto de lo que habra en el siguiente capitulo: sangre. Que trabaen sus mentes perversas: a ver si es cierto.**

**Bueno, Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	4. The truth

**The truth**

* * *

**Un par de dias despues**

El ambiente existente en la guarida se volvia, minuto a minuto, cada vez mas tenso y mas dificil, a pesar de que nadie a ciencia cierta supiera que era lo que pasaba... ni siquiera cierto pelirrojo, quien de vez en cuando llegaba a observar disimuladamente a su hermano mayor, el cual en el transcurso de estos dos dias habia cambiado radicalmente de actitud: de ser el individuo extremadamente feliz y con sonrisilla tonta incluida que era desde hacia dos meses, ahora lucia demasiado pensativo, nervioso, ido en sus pensamientos, incluso mas de lo normal.

_-Ocurre algo Rafa?_ Pregunta el de cabello negro, saliendo finalmente de su estado de meditacion.

No sabia si seguir con el juego de la evasiva existente o debia ir duro y a la yugular. Y es que Leo no habia tenido precisamente un buen dia: imaginense, perdio en el entrenamiento contra Miguel Angel, si, contra Miguel Angel. Asi que la verdad, y despues del castigo del sensei contra Leo por su falta de concentracion, no sabia que decirle en realidad.

Quiso desviar el tema, pero como lamentablemente para el, no habia nadie, no tuvo mas opcion:

_-Leo, se que te ocurre algo, que no nos quieres decir. Y en si, no me voy a meter a la mala a tu vida, pero... solo te pido que confies en nosotros: se que no seremos los mejores hermanos de la historia, pero no te aisles Intrepido. Tus problemas, tambien son los nuestros._

Tras escuchar atentamente esta ultima frase, Leo se termino de convencer de que la decision que iba a tomar era la mas correcta y la mas adecuada. Sin embargo, llegaria el momento en el que la verdad seria revelada y se desenvolviera el desenlace.

_-Rafa... gracias._

Es lo unico que pudo decir al notar a su preocupado hermano por el. Ahora estaba seguro de la decision que iba a tomar. Decision crucial.

* * *

**Unas horas mas tarde**

Despues de salir a la superficie por el rumbo de la bodega de las calles Eastman y Laird, ante la mirada preocupada del maestro Splinter, quien presentia en su interior que algo grande y radical estaba por ocurrir, los Hamato, April y Casey, siguieron avanzando en medio de una total y absoluta incertidumbre.

Despues de un abrumador silencio durante el camino, en el cual ni siquiera Mikey se dedico a hacer alguna broma o a hablar de cosas sin sentido, llegaron al sitio indicado, a pesar de que una vez alli, llegaron a notar la ausencia de alguien:

_-Hey, alguien ha visto a Leo?_ Pregunta el rubio del grupo mientras voltea para todos lados.

_-No lo se Mikey, venia con nosotros cuando salimos,_ afirmo April.

_-Si, de hecho venia al lado mio,_ recuerda Casey.

_-Claro, tu limitada mente solo te da para recordar eso..._

Y en lo que Donnie empezaba otra discusion -de tantas- con Casey, se empezo a armar el relajo entre ellos, el cual fue detenido por el ser menos esperado:

_-BASTA!_

Una voz con autoridad y firmeza, logra hacer callar a los chicos, los cuales estan con la sorpresa al ver al autor de la orden: Rafael.

_-Si nos seguimos peleando asi, no podremos solucionar nada, ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Leo, entendido?_

Todos asintieron, mas que nada sorprendidos por el tono de voz de Rafa, el cual, en vez de ira como normalmente seria, mostraba determinacion.

_-Ok, separemonos: April y Casey, al norte, Donnie, al sur, Mikey, al este, y yo al oeste. Si alguien lo encuentra u ocurre algun problema, que avise a los demas._ Y antes de dar tiempo a algun reclamo de los alli presentes, añadio: _Entendido?_

Todos asintieron nuevamente, mientras cada uno se mueve hacia sus destinos, van avanzando, hasta que el pelirrojo se queda solo, pensando:

_-Que esta pasando, Leonardo?_

* * *

Iba avanzando sigilosamente, esperando que algo le diera una minima pista de lo que ocurria. Ahora sospechaba mas que nunca el que Leo siempre escogiera ir por la ruta del oeste: se le hacia particularmente extraño. Asi que ahora, por eso mismo, habia escogido el ahora esta ruta: quizas podria descubrir algo de lo que ocurria y poder tener todas y cada una de las respuestas.

Avanza sin ningun rumbo fijo: solo se guia por sus instintos, los mismos instintos que le han dicho desde hace un tiempo que todo esta por cambiar. Avanza lentamente, con sus manos en las sais por si acaso, hasta que:

_-Estas seguro de esto?_ Se esconde rapidamente ante la voz que logro escuchar, la cual se le hace ligeramente conocida.

Ante el silencio que se produce, Rafa se asoma ligeramente y alcanza a ver dos siluetas entre la penumbra otoñal: dos jovenes, hombre y mujer. Tiene que estar escondido lo maximo posible, lo cual no es para nada algo facil, y menos teniendo una larga cabellera roja.

_-Si, estoy seguro._ Otra voz acaba con el silencio alli existente, tras la cual Rafa se da cuenta de la persona que esta hablando: Leo.

_-En el antiguo Japon, los ninjas no eran caballeros honorables, no, eran autenticos mercenarios. Lo que hacian, solo lo hacian para sobrevivir. Y ahora, este es nuestro caso... Karai._

Karai? En serio? No sabia por que, pero Rafa, al momento de observar a detalle, la veia hasta con un brillo diferente. Que habia pasado?

_-Pero... y Shredder?_

_-Karai: por eso es que debemos destruir al Clan del Pie de una vez por todas. Solo asi podermos ser libres..._ dice mientras con una mano toma su mejilla y une sus labios con los suyos.

Rafael no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Si bien sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos de Leo, nunca penso este que seria algun dia correspondido. Eso explicaba las continuas desapariciones desde hace un rato... pero destruir todo el Clan del Pie de una vez? Ese no era el Leo que conocia, ni tampoco a Karai. Habia algo que aun no le sonaba.

_-Haremos esto?_

_-Si, lo haremos, dice mientras pasa una mano al vientre de ella, por ti, por mi... y por nuestro bebe._

Al momento de escuchar y ver en vivo y a todo color esa confesion, Rafael quedo completamente atonito ante lo que habia oido. Tanto asi que reacciono hasta despues de diez minutos, una vez que ya se habian ido ambos, solo para relacionar todo el rompecabezas:

_"Sonrisa de tarado durante un dia, nauseas, vomitos, sin apetito, falta de concentracion, pierde con Mikey... Dios, siempre estuvo claro todo esto. Pero ahora: Karai embarazada, Leo es el padre, y... destruir el Clan del Pie?! ESO ES SUICIDA!"_

Asi que, de inmediato, saca su T-Phone y activa el codigo de alerta nivel 5, para todos excepto Leo, obviamente. Mientras espera la llegada, tanto de los chicos como del sensei, se queda pensando en que ahora, mas que nunca, habia que estar alli, con su hermano mayor:

_-Leo... hermano..._

* * *

Despues de reunirse ante la alerta, todos ellos, dirigidos por Rafael, avanzan rumbo a la sede del Clan del Pie... o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de el. La escena que tenian frente a sus ojos era digna de una pelicula apocaliptica: todo el lugar en llamas, explosion tras explosion, y un desastre incalculable invadian por todos lados. Era en serio lo que decian.

Avanzan en medio de las explosiones, una tras otra. Nadie entendia exactamente que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, nadie mas que el pelirrojo, quien ante la sorpresa de todos, Splinter incluido, dirigia el grupo.

De repente, en el camino, unas vigas de madera incendiadas empiezan a caer. Rafa, al darse cuenta de esto, empuja al sensei y a los chicos hacia atras, mientras el logra esquivar el fuego, aunque con el resultado que el queda atrapado por el lado de adentro.

_-RAFAEL, ESTAS BIEN!?_

_-Si... si lo estoy sensei. Ustedes busquen otro camino, yo voy a seguir adelante, a ver si hallo una salida,_ dice mientras se aleja y se interna mas en el edificio, aunque no puede evitar murmurar para si mismo:

_-Mejor dicho, a ver si hallo al zoquete de mi hermano, a su noviecita preñada y a mi sobrino no nacido._

* * *

Avanza lentamente, completamente en alerta ante cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir en el momento, ya sean vigas quemadas, explosiones, y todo: cosas dignas de escenas de peliculas de accion. Sin embargo, nada, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que habia visto en su vida era comparado con lo que sus ojos verdes iban a presenciar:

Un liquido rojo espeso en el piso empezo a ser pisado por sus botas, tras lo cual, despues de mirar como la sustancia escarlata viscosa iba fluyendo lentamente, alza la vista, solo para ver como todos y cada uno de los secuaces de Shredder, ya fueran humanos, robots o mutantes, yacian en el piso, sin ningun signo vital o capacidad de movimiento, ya sea partidos a la mitad o con el cuello rebanado. Y eso, solo era el principio.

Al momento de llegar, finalmente, al ultimo piso, se encontro con una escena brutal: Leonardo y Karai en el piso, con varios cortes en sus cuerpos, sobre todo Leo -no hacia falta ser adivino despues de lo que sabia para entender el porque- mientras Shredder alista su garra para aniquilarlos a ambos.

Ante esto, Rafa decide atacar con todo lo que le queda de su fuerza al bastardo ser de la garra por la espalda con tal de, minimo distraer y dar tiempo para que ocurra algo, lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, Shredder no es por nada un maestro ninja, y al presentir el impulsivo ataque, procede a contraatacar, dando una serie de golpes, los cuales mandan a Rafa primero a la pared, y luego al piso, ademas de quitarle sus sais.

_-Uno mas aqui, que interesante,_ dice mientras vuelve a alistar su garra. Tres menos en un dia: _dos bastardos y una zorra..._

En ese momento, alli en el piso, Rafa vio como toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, desde la mutacion original hasta ese dia. Sentia que era el fin. No mas. O eso creia.

Repentinamente, una katana atraveso a Shredder desde la espalda hasta salir por el frente, pasando por el corazon. Este, en su furia, volteo a ver a la autora de dicho atentado: Karai.

Y antes de que siquiera pensara en atacarla, Leo aparece posandose sobre el, para finalmente, rebanarle el cuello de manera rapìda y letal, mientras el despreciable sujeto caia al suelo, degollado y sin vida. Era el fin de Shredder.

Tras presenciar con sus propios ojos esta escena, Rafa se levanta lentamente, para poder ver a su hermano y... su cuñada? Abrazandose con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, hasta que decide interrumpir:

_-Cuanto tiempo?_

Ambos se sueltan para finalmente ver al pelirrojo que, en cierto sentido, habia evitado que los mataran.

_-Que... de que hablas Rafa...?_

_-Sabes de que hablo Leo. Lo se todo..._ y hace una seña refiriendose a ambos.

Ante el silencio que habia entre ellos, mas no asi el de las explosiones al alrederor, finalmente responde:

_-Dos meses._

_-Y... por eso todo esto?_ Señala todo el lugar.

_-Y que querias,_ interrumpe Karai, _que dijera: Que crees, Shredder? Me acoste con Leonardo y estoy embarazada? Lo siento, malditos cambios de humor,_ se reprocha a si misma, mientras ambos hermanos la miran extraño y Rafa piensa la que ahora va a tener que aguantar Leo. _Lo que si,_ continua ahora ya en sus cabales, _es que no podemos permanecer en Nueva York._

_-QUE?! DE QUE ESTAN..._

_-Rafa, hermano... hay cosas que por el momento no entenderas, pero no hay opcion. Es necesario._

_-Pero... y los chicos, el sensei, yo... QUE VAMOS A HACER!?_

Ante la suplica incesante, Leonardo y Karai se dan unas miradas, y asienten: es el momento.

_-Si, he pensado eso. Y si, se que va a ser dificil al principio, pero se que estaran bien... por que tu los cuidaras,_ dice mientras le pone las manos sobre sus hombros y lo mira fijamente:

_-Rafael Hamato, eres el nuevo lider._

En ese preciso momento, todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Rafa se fueron por completo. Se hinco de rodillas ante tal noticia que recibia: si bien siempre quiso ser el lider del Clan, nunca imagino que sucederia algo como esto, asi.

_-Pero... yo... no puedo hacerlo..._

_-Rafael,_ ahora fue Karai quien hablo, _se que tienes una gran determinacion y que lo haras bien. Por favor... por mi, por Leo... y por el bebe en camino._

Rafa estaba en un gran dilema interno: mientras que un lado de su ser gritaba _"TOMALO, ES TUYO PEDAZO DE ZOQUETE"_, el otro decia _"No puede ser, no asi, no ahora"_. No sabia que hacer.

_-Por favor Rafa._

Al oir la voz de Leo y ver a ambos abrazados, comprendio que esto no era por gusto, era por amor... incluso a alguien aun no nacido. Y si, sabia que seria un paso dificil, pero ya tenia una decision:

_-Lo tomo._

Ante esta aceptacion, la pareja sonrio, ante lo cual, los tres decidieron darse un abrazo grupal... el primero y el ultimo.

_-Los extrañare, Intrepido y... tengo que buscarte un apodo Karai._

_-No cambies Rafa, no cambies,_ responde Leo.

Despues de eso, se separaron, para finalmente, hacer estallar una bomba de humo y desaparecer, no sin antes decir al unisono:

_-Adios, Rafael._

Al desvanecerse el humo, solo quedaron unas cuantas cosas: la katana de Leonardo y la de Karai clavadas en el piso y cruzadas en forma de X, el T-Phone de Leo y, lo mas interesante, una carta, de seguro para todos.

Rafa no pudo evitar inclinarse y, mientras veia de frente estos objetos en medio de todo el desastre, decir mientras un par de lagrimas surcaban su rostro:

_-Se han... ido..._

* * *

**Que les parecio? Mucha accion y mucha sangre para un solo capitulo, no creen? Pero eso si, Rafa ya lo sabe, Leo y Karai se van, Shredder esta muerto... como reaccionaran los demas? Y que pasara con todos ellos despues de este dia? Eso, en el otro capitulo.**

**Vaya que veo que les ha gustado este fic, ya mas de 300 vistas, eso es muy bueno, creo. En fin, pueden dejar sus reviews, opiniones, quejas, etc, etc, etc. Estoy aqui disponible.**

**Y por cierto, intenten adivinar que sera el bebe de Leonardo y Karai? Espero sus opiniones. Voy a soltar una leve pista en el otro capitulo, esta muy disimulada, a ver si es lo que creen. Mientras tanto, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	5. Without Leo

**Without Leo**

* * *

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**Tres años despues**

Entreno con todas mis fuerzas disponibles. Realizo mis katas con tal precision y eficacia, que ni siquiera parece que yo soy quien las estoy haciendo. Doy todo de mi mientras me observo en el espejo, hasta que decido que fue suficiente por un dia y termino mi entrenamiento. Ahora, voy camino a mi despacho a asumir mis funciones como el lider del Clan.

Mi nombre: Rafael Hamato, lider del Clan desde hace tres años. He hecho lo posible para poder cumplir con lo posible con la promesa que le hice al anterior lider: a mi hermano, Leonardo. Aun recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer:

* * *

**Flashback**

**Tres años antes**

El fuego iba consumiendo cada rincon de la sede del Clan del Pie. Los muros iban cediendo ante el calor incesante, y aun asi, yo permanecia inmovil, de rodillas al piso, frente a esas katanas clavadas en el suelo en forma de X, el T-Phone de Leo, y la carta. Era un momento muy dificil para mi, dado el tamaño compromiso que acababa de tomar.

_-RAFA, VAMONOS YA!_

Despues de escuchar este grito, voltee para poder ver la cara de un sorprendido Mikey, quien al parecer venia a rescatarme, y veia con incredulidad toda la escena: espero que no se traume el zoquete con lo que vio.

Finalmente, y con toda la calma del mundo, como si el lugar donde estuviera no se fuera a caer a pedazos, tome los objetos del suelo y me dispuse a salir junto con mi hermano el Ricitos de Oro.

Mientras ibamos avanzando y/o esquivando lo que se nos atravesara en el camino, el fuego iba avanzando y se nos hacia cada vez mas dificil y ya no podiamos bajar, ni tampoco subir. En ese momento crei: valimos madre.

Pero justo en ese momento... milagro! Al zoquete de Mikey se le ocurrio una idea. Vio un cable, me miro a mi, y entendi la idea: ay no, no me digan que...

**_-COWABUNGA!_**

**(N.A. Perdonenme los fans nuevos, pero yo soy de la vieja camada, y no pude evitar incluir Cowabunga. Pero si quieren ustedes, pueden incluir la otra frase en su mente con gusto, no hay problema.)**

Me da una de sus armas mientras se desliza ayudado con la otra. Que no hay mejor opcion? Creo que no, ya que.

Dios, llegue vivo al suelo, justo antes de que se rompa la cuerda que se iba quemando con el fuego. Como fue que llegue abajo, no lo se. Lo unico que tengo claro en estos momentos es: benditos sean los nunchakus de Miguel Angel.

Despues de que llegue al piso, Mikey me guio rumbo al Acorazado **(N.A. Tortumovil, por si no me entiende alguien)** en donde ya nos esperaban los demas, y nomas al subir, Donnie piso fondo y nos largamos de alli mientras la sede del Pie terminaba de arder en llamas.

El camino estuvo por de mas silencioso: nadie queria romper el hielo que se habia creado en el ambiente. Miraba el rostro de todos y cada uno de ellos, y el que mas me llamo la atencion fue el del matestro Splinter, quien estaba muy perturbado. Supongo que sospecha algo, pero todavia no lo tiene seguro. Mejor para mi que nadie diga nada... al menos por el momento, ya que sabia que todo el interrogatorio se iba a suscitar una vez que llegaramos a la guarida. Y asi fue:

**Casey:** _Que es lo que ha pasado?_

**April:** _Por que tienes esas armas?_

**Donnie:** _Donde esta Leo?_

**Mikey:** _Shredder esta muerto?_

Todos en absoluto voltearon a ver a Mikey al oir esta frase con una cara sorprendida. Nadie se esperaba esta noticia tan de repente, y la voz que escuche posteriormente del sensei, me lo dejo saber:

_-Rafael... donde esta tu hermano?_

Ya no pude mas. Deje escapar unas lagrimas al momento en el que mostraba las dos katanas aun con los restos de sangre en ellas. Entre sollozos, lo unico que pude decir fue:

_-Los dos... se han ido._

Un silencio aterrador invadio la guarida, al momento en el que todos estaban desconcertados, sobre todo el maestro:

_-Qui... qui... quienes dos?_

Nunca habia visto tan ansioso a Splinter en mi vida: de seguro ya intuia algo que ocurria. Y simplemente no podia dejarlo con la duda, tenia que saber la verdad:

_-Leo... y Karai._

_-QUE?!_ Gritaron los chicos al unisono casi dejandome medio sordo. Se pasan estos.

_-Rafael... podrias explicarme?_

_-Preferiria... que lo hagan ellos,_ dije al recordar la carta. Seguramente preveyeron este momento, para algo tenia que servir la carta. No queria leerla, pero no habia otra opcion. Tenian que saber:

* * *

_A los que esten leyendo esta carta:_

_Hola. Soy Leonardo. Se que se preguntaran: que es lo que esta pasando? Si estan leyendo esta carta significa que hemos logrado el cometido: derribar la sede mundial del Clan del Pie y matar a Shredder, despues de lo cual hemos partido de Nueva York._

_Si, se que no ha sido la mejor decision disponible... pero no habia otra opcion: tuvimos que hacer esto por una sencilla razon...: Karai esta embarazada, y yo soy el padre._

_Si, no imaginamos que ocurriria esto, y de hecho hice a escondidas unas pruebas en el laboratorio -lo siento Donnie- para confirmarlo. Fue positivo. Lo siento sensei, lamento lo que hice. Pero lo hecho, esto esta. Por eso destruimos el Clan del Pie: por nuestro bebe._

_Antes de seguir, Karai tiene algunas palabras para ustedes:_

_Hola, soy Karai. Se que quizas no he tratado mucho a ninguno de ustedes -quizas excepto a Rafael- y he peleado con ustedes, golpeado y toda la cosa. Solo les pido: perdonenme, desde su corazon. Si no lo hacen, no los culpo. Y Splinter... o mejor dicho, padre, perdoneme especialmente usted. Lo unico que puedo decir ahora es que finalmente voy a ser una Hamato._

_Soy Leo de nuevo. Quiero dejarles unos mensajes particulares a cada uno de ustedes:_

**_April & Casey_**

_Sigan juntos. Sigan felices. No permitan que ciertas discusiones tontas les impidan seguir adelante (Casey, sabes de lo que hablo). Vivan la vida, juntos._

**_Donnie_**

_Que nada impida que tu creatividad ayude a la familia y al mundo. En vez de pelear por tonterias, concentrate para hacer tu vida y tus inventos. Tu puedes._

**_Mikey_**

_Nunca dejes de sonreir. Has sido la luz de la guarida incluso en los peores momentos. Sigue siendo esa alma libre como el viento, sigue. Y sonrie._

**_Sensei_**

_Gracias, muchas gracias por criarnos. No se que seriamos sin usted. Nos ha dado todo lo que sabemos, y le estare por siempre agradecido. Father._

_Y antes de continuar, espero que todos esten de acuerdo con lo que sigue:_

**_Rafa_**

_Rafa... eres al que mas aprecio. Tu cuidabas mi caparazon, y yo cuidaba el tuyo. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, eres el que mejor me entiende. Y por eso estoy seguro de lo que voy a escribir: Rafael Hamato, eres el nuevo lider._

_Espero que todos esten de acuerdo con esta disposicion. Todo andara bien, estoy seguro._

_Bien, me despido de ustedes, asi como Karai. Tenemos que partir de Nueva York ahora, por el momento no es seguro permamecer: lo hacemos por la seguridad de nuestro bebe. Prometemos volver cuando sea seguro. Hasta entonces._

_Atentamente, Leonardo y Karai._

* * *

Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, pude notar la cara de shock e incredulidad de todos los presentes... aunque no estoy seguro del porque, si de que Karai esta embarazada de Leo, o de que soy el nuevo lider.

_-No, no es cierto,_ exclamo Casey saliendo del shock.

_-Si no lo creen, que Donnie haga pruebas de caligrafia y todo eso,_ dije antes de que los chicos empezaran a hacer un alboroto en derredor de mi, hasta que:

_-Rafael..._

Gracias a Dios hablo el sensei: los chicos ya me estaban asfixiando. Al momento de mirarlo a los ojos pude ver aun esa incredulidad en su rostro.

_-Cuanto tiempo?_

Entiendo perfectamente al sensei y el porque le pego a el la noticia mucho mas: no ha de ser facil asimilar que tu hija de sangre y tu hijo adoptivo van a tener un bebe... Ahora que lo pienso, eso no es incesto o algo asi? A estas alturas, ya que se.

_-Dos meses. Y... me acabo de enterar hoy. Queria detenerlos, por eso les avise. Pero... llegue tarde._

Tras esto, vi como de su rostro escurrian un par de lagrias, y posteriormente se retiro a su cuarto, no sin antes darme un par de palmadas, como confirmando lo dicho por Leo, tras lo cual, al entrar a su cuarto, cerrarlo por completo.

Despues de ver al sensei, procedi a mirar a los chicos, los cuales tenian diferentes reaccones: incredulidad, coraje, traicion, resignacion, etc, etc, etc. Y los entiendo: yo estaria en la misma situacion que ellos si no hubiera sabido todo el contexto de la situacion. Y si, sabia que tenia que hacer algo para empezar a levantar el animo:

_-Vamos a dormir._

Eran muchas emociones para un dia. Necesitabamos descansar, y en serio. El dia siguiente, empezaba la labor mas dificil de mi vida: levantar un Clan, no solo fisica, sino animicamente.

* * *

Como han cambiado las cosas desde esos dias! Nada es igual como antes, para todos y cada uno de nosotros:

El sensei esta cada vez mas cansado, efectos obvios de la edad, aunque de repente tiene una actitud bastante feliz: supongo que aun tiene la ilusion de ver a sus hijos perdidos y a su nieto.

April y Casey, ellos siguen juntos, y ahora mas que nunca. Al cumplir los 18, ella heredo una pequena tienda de antigüedades que era de su familia, y mientras esta estudiando la carrera de comunicaciones en NYU **(New York University)**, Case la atiende -todos sabemos que Jones no iria a la Universidad ni de chiste, ni aunque le ofrecieran un contrato de jugador de hockey profesional-. Pero no solo eso ha cambiado para ellos: hace año y medio, nos dieron la noticia de que esperaban un hijo... imaginense el instinto psicopata de Donnie de querer matar a Casey, seguido de la depre tuvo durante un rato. En fin, ahora tienen un hijo de casi un año: Cody Jones.

En cuanto a Donnie, al parecer no quiere saber nada del mundo real. Ha estado casi permanentemente en Harvard y creo que va ya por su tercer doctorado. Si, ya lo perdimos: ahora si le tenemos que decir _"Dr. Donatello Hamato"_ y toda la cosa, hasta creo que ahora es ateo. Me imagino que es de esos tipos nerds de la TV que llegan virgenes a los 30 y toda la cosa... pobre. Entre Casey, Mikey y yo incluso a veces discutimos a quien se parece: si a Sheldon, a House o al Dr. Reid. En fin, espero que un dia encuentre el amor y la felicidad.

Con Mikey, ahora es un skater profesional y anda por todo el mundo. Queria participar en los concursos de comida y de eso subsistir, pero tanto el sensei como yo le dijimos que no podia mantenerse de comer todo lo que haya. Un dia, aparecio un concurso de skaters en NY, participo y el muy zoquete gano. Ahora anda con su patineta rompiendo corazones de cuanta chica ve. Ese cabeza hueca mujeriego.

Y en cuanto a mi, abri una pequeña academia de Ninjutsu cerca de la guarida: ya saben, para principiantes. Si, de vez en cuando patrullo las calles solo, ya que ahora no suele haber grandes problemas: a veces algun robo de los Dragones Purpuras y maleantes comunes, nada de que preocuparse. Y lo mas ironico de todo esto es que soy el unico de los cuatro hermanos que aun vive con el sensei: antes hubiera jurado y perjurado que al cumplir los 18 me largaba de la guarida, y miren, sigo aqui a mis 20. Vaya que el tener el rol de lider me ha cambiado bastante.

Ignoro por completo como les estara yendo en su vida a Leonardo y a Karai. Me imagino que no han de haberla pasado nada facil, sobre todo llegando a ser padres a la temprana edad de 17 años. Estaran bien? Habra sido niño o niña? A quien se parece? Tendran los tres lo necesario? No lo se. De lo que ahora he aprendido como lider es que tienes que mostrar un profundo interes, en tu equipo, y en tu familia. Pero como ayudarlos si ni siquiera sabes si estan, donde estan, o si siguen con vida? No lo se, no lo se.

De pronto, percibo como unos pasos ligeros se acercan en mi direccion. Trato de ignorarlos por mas que estos en particulat me sean bastante dificiles. Finalmente, siento como una mano humana con un muy ligero rastro de escamas de reptil me abraza por la espalda mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, dejandome ver esa cabellera castaña y ese perfume delicado, pero delicioso.

-_Estas ocupado, Rafael?_

_-Nunca lo estoy para ti,_ dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y procedia a besarla.

Si, se me olvido decir que sensei y yo no eramos los unicos que permaneciamos viviendo aqui en la guarida. Desde hace un año, vive con nosotros cierta persona, la cual ha hecho cambiar mi vida por completo, habiendo hallado el amor y la felicidad. Esta es nuestra historia: mia y de...

_-Mona Lisa..._

* * *

**Hola, ya regrese! Este capitulo, es mas como una transicion del salto temporal que voy a dar, unos tres años. Y si, para los que me estaban pidiendo a Mona Lisa, ya esta aqui. Pero insisto, tenia que hacer la transicion para ahora si incluirla. En el proximo capitulo voy a mencionar mas detalles.**

**Y antes de que los fans de Apritello se me echen encima, dejenme decirles que el Capril es canon desde siempre, en serio. Vean la version que sea, incluido peliculas y comics, y siempre ha sido asi. Y no duden que en esta version 2012, con el tiempo va a ser asi. Por mas que les duela: Apritello no es canon, ni habia aparecido nunca antes, a diferencia de un Casey/April, Leonardo/Karai, Rafael/MonaLisa.**

**Y para terminar: el personaje de Cody Jones no es un OC. No, si existe: si ven la serie "TMNT: Fast Forward" aparece, solo que como un descendiente de April y Casey, 100 años en el futuro. Solo que aqui lo quise poner como hijo de estos dos.**

**Y en cuanto a la pista del bebe de Leo y Karai, en el capitulo viene la pista. Busquenle, esta donde menos esperan. Y creo que hasta me daria material para un one shot en el futuro cuando llegue a terinar este fic.**

**En fin,espero sus reviews, a ver que les parece. Saludos.**


	6. Past in the present

**Past in the present**

* * *

Flashback

Un año atras

Ahhh... Miami: sol, playa, chicas, antros, ver perder a los Delfines con tres intercepciones... que mas se podria pedir?

Ya hacia dos años que habia asumido el rol como lider del Clan, y realmente me habian dejado exhausto, sobre todo con el nacimiento de ese pequeño pelirrojo hijo de April y Casey... como se llama? Ah si, Cody. Entre que el sensei y yo estuvimos al pendiente fuera de la sala de parto, mientras la familia de Jones, Mikey y Donnie -este ultimo contra su voluntad- trataban de arribar a toda velocidad desde donde se hallaran, se hizo un relajo en el hospital hasta que salio el ahora padre mostrando a su bebe.

Y aun no acababa la cosa: dias despues de que nacio el chamaco, Splinter me estuvo haciendo traer cada cosa para el bebe, que en serio se me hacia absurdo. Si que le hace falta tener cerca a nietos propios... pero que de eso se encarguen Mikey y Donnie, yo no voy a andar criando a un mocoso de esos.

Como sea, el caso es que, de tanto cansancio acumulado, le dije al sensei que me iba una semana de vacaciones, a pesar de que se oponia, me tenia que ir. Digo, el si puede hacer sus retiros cuando le de la gana y yo no, me tengo que quedar en Nueva York, no es justo. Ya me toca.

En fin, despues de conducir durante todo un dia en mi moto, despues de pasar por Philadelphia, Baltimore -quise evitar DC, ya que luego me pueden acusar de cada cosa-, Charlotte, Atlanta y otros tantos lugares que no se como se llaman, finalmente, pude llegar a ese lugar, mientras esperaba disfrutar de mi semana de vacaciones.

Despues de todo lo que pase alli, lo normal que puede vivir alguien soltero y apuesto como yo en Miami, se acercaba el dia en el que tenia que volver, para mi pesar. Tan rapido tenia que volver a todo? No puede ser.

Mientras estaba caminando por el muelle, vi que estaban promocionando un crucero de tres dias, de disfraces. Me parecio interesante: podria andar por un rato en mi fase original de tortuga sin que nadie tuviera que huir de mi. Le avise al sensei, y por mas que este se opuso asi lo decidi. Nadie me manda.

Al momento de subir al crucero en mi forma tortuga original, pude observar como la gran mayoria utilizaban ridiculos disfraces, de esos que ni el zoquete rubio de mi hermano se pondria. Haganme el mentado favor...

Sin embargo, de entre todos los presentes, pude notar a una chica con un aparente disfraz de lagartija, vigilando a cierto sujeto, mientras movia lentamente su cola... un momento, movia la cola? Eso si que era nuevo.

Me acerque lenta y sigilosamente, hasta estar cerca de ella, quien al tocarla se espanto y los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente: su cabellera castaña, sus ojos color ambar, su piel de escamas... hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, que me esta pasando?

_-Que estas haciendo aqui?_ Me ordeno con mucha severidad.

_-Tranquila chiquita, solo que me parecio curioso que una mutante ande por aqui._

_-Que?_ Se quedo impresionada ante tal declaracion, parece que ignoraba que habia mas mutantes en este mundo. _Tu tambien lo eres?_

_-Que? Acaso no lo parezco, baby?_

_-Si, lo que digas. Soy Mona Lisa Gerardini. Y no me digas baby._

_-Rafael Hamato. Un gusto en conocerla... baby._

Despues de que me dio un zape en la cabeza como de esos que le doy a Mikey, me empezo a contar su historia: de origen franco-italiano, como es que fue secuestrada en Napoles por un jefe de la mafia, llamado "Capitan Flich", el cual, despues de mutarla en lo que es actualmente, pretendia lavarle el cerebro para que siguiera sus ordenes fielmente, y asi, provocar en Washington un golpe de estado, para dominar no solo las finanzas, tambien el control politico de los Estados Unidos, y de alli, usando a mutantes con lavado de cerebro, eliminar a quien se ponga a su paso.

A cada palabra que escuchaba me hervia cada vez mas la sangre, ademas de saber que estaba alli en el crucero, que era a el a quien seguia. Como se atrevia ese maldito bastardo a hacerle eso? Las tenia que pagar, todas y cada una de ellas.

Despues de contar su historia empece a contar la mia, de perdido los datos mas esenciales, incluido lo de las pulseras de conversion a "humanos", con lo cual le brillaron los ojos.

_-Eso es posible!?_

_-Con mi hermano el "cuatro ojos" todo es posible. Pero mientras... porque no pateamos algunos traseros?_

Me sonrio con una mirada complice y procedimos a hacerle a ese sujeto y a sus lamebotas la vida imposible hasta que termino el crucero y fueron entregados a las autoridades por quien sabe que delitos, pero no sin antes salir bien golpeados por parte de Liza... en serio que me estaba ocurriendo, ya hasta la llamo asi?

Al terminar el crucero, despues de bajar ambos, ella disfrazada y yo ya en forma "humana", queria saber donde vive, a lo que me muestra una mirada triste.

_-Despues de convertirme... en esto,_ se señala, _he vivido oculta del mundo. No tengo a donde ir._

Me enternecio su historia, y como rayo, me vino una solucion. El sensei va a matarme, pero no hay de otra.

_-Y si vienes a Nueva York, conmigo y mi padre? Tengo varios cuartos libres._

Me abrazo ante tal gesto, lo cual me sonrojo y me llevo a una gran verdad, la cual queria evitar por lo cursi pero es imposible: yo, Rafael Hamato, me he enamorado.

_-Y entonces, que dices?_ Dice mientras se pone el casco.

Sonrio ante esto, mientras me subo a la moto y ella se sube tras de mi.

_-Come on... baby._

Me da un zape mas antes de partir, lo cual, en vez de molestarme, me alegra. Si que el amor atonta a las personas. Como sea, son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida: me fui de Nueva York solo, y volvi acompañado...

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Estamos alli, los dos, en el cuarto, sin ninguna ropa de por medio, solo Liza y yo, mientras nos acariciamos y besamos mutuamente, mientras registro a mi nombre nuevamente cada centimetro de la piel de esta hermosa mujer: le doy las gracias a Donnie por poder hacer una pulsera mas y verla aun mas preciosa de lo que es -aunque solo tuvo que sacar como dos gotas de sangre a April, a diferencia de los casi dos litros a Casey de la primera vez-.

Estamos unidos, ella a mi, y yo a ella, mientras con una mano acaricio su cabello castano y con la otra recorro su cuerpo, provocando esos gemidos para mi:

_-Ahhhh... Rafa..._

_-Ahhh... Liza..._

_-AHHHH...!_

Y finalmente, llegamos al climax, en donde, como casi cada noche, eramos solo ella y yo... sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre cuando lo hizo Leo con Karai y ahora nosotros... yo si conozco los condones.

Despues de taparnos con una sabana, me observa fijamente, y mientras la veo, no puedo evitar pensar en Leo: su actitud, su forma de ser, su serenidad cuando no la provoco... hasta su nombre me lo recuerda! Que no podias ponerle otro nombre a la pintura Da Vinci? En fin, como sea, Mona Lisa se parece en casi todo a Leonardo... y ahora que lo pienso, como que Karai se parece a mi, no? Que extraño: ambos escogimos a las chicas que son nuestros opuestos. Si que el amor nos idiotiza.

_-Te amo, Rafa._

_-Y yo tambien te amo, Liza._

Y asi nos dormimos, esperando a lo que viniera el dia siguiente.

* * *

Al despertar, tengo la mas maravillosa vision que la vida me pudo regalar: a mi "baby" recostada a mi lado, mientras me abraza con dulzura. Si, lo se, soy un cursi de primera.

Para mi pesar, tengo que dejar la cama para ir a entrenar, ya que aunque ahora soy el unico -aparte de Splinter- que vive aqui, tengo que entrenarme ahora como el instructor de mi academia y tengo que estar en el punto.

Despues de ejecutar mis ejercicios bajo la supervision del sensei, decido tomarme una ducha, para posteriormente, dirigirme a mi "oficina", en donde, para mi agrado, no estaba solo:

_-Buenos dias, señor Hamato._

_-Buenos dias, señorita Gerardini._

_-Algo que se le ofrezca?_

_-Veamos: un cafe capuchino con dos de azucar y un muffin de nuez, con eso es suficiente._

_-Muy bien señor, en un momento se lo traigo._ Y antes de irse, con el mismo tono del juego, añadio:

_-Y por cierto, le llego una carta,_ dice mientras me la deja en el escritorio. _Con su permiso, señor Hamato._

Yo no podia dejar de ver como las caderas de Liza se contoneaban a cada paso que daba, y es que por Dios: esta mujer me iba a volver loco. Ahora entiendo al sensei, quien dudaba en aceptarla en la guarida cuando la traje por primera vez: sentia que podia haber algo entre nosotros, y no se equivoco. Como dicen por alli: "Mas sabe el Diablo por viejo, que por Diablo".

Sin embargo, despues de que Liza salio, hubo algo que me intrigaba en particular: la carta. En esta epoca ahora de los mails, los mensajes de texto, las llamadas, videollamadas y todo ese tipo de cosas, el recibir una carta es algo singular, sobre todo si esta dice en el frente:

**_Letter to: Rafael Hamato._**

Me dispongo a abrirla lentamente y finalmente, a leerla:

* * *

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

_Hola Rafa, como has estado? Soy yo, tu hermano perdido, Leonardo._

_Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, tres años ya, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y que te deje la responsabilidad del Clan. Por lo poco que me he enterado, se que Donnie y Mikey ya estan haciendo sus vidas, cada uno por su lado, y algo me decia que te ibas a quedar con el sensei alli en la guarida, sin ofender brother._

_En fin, se que quizas querras saber todo acerca de mi familia: bien, no la hemos pasado nada facil, que quede claro. Hemos vivido de todo: pero primero lo primero, antes de salir de los Estados Unidos hace tres años, hicimos una ultima parada... y me da vergüenza escribir esto, pero fue asi: Karai y yo nos casamos en Las Vegas._

_No te rias Rafa, que fue algo serio... bueno, lo mas serio que puede ser el momento al estarte casando "Elvis". En fin, despues de ese episodio de nuestras vidas -lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas- finalmente salimos, a diversos lugares del mundo, claro, siempre que la condicion de mi esposa lo permitia. El objetivo: eliminar todas las subsedes del Clan del Pie, y terminar de acabar con esa organizacion: por eso debiamos de irnos Rafa, habia como 14 subsedes del Pie, tuve que aniquilar todas, y no dar oportunidad de venganza._

_Despues de unos cinco meses, en los que finalmente termine con todo rastro, nos decidimos asentar en un lugar tranquilo y apacible, ideal para el desarrollo de nuestro bebe... de nuestra hija. Su nombre, fue el que se debio usar desde un principio, pero hasta ahora fue posible: Miwa Hamato._

_Nacio sana, y de hecho nacio siendo humana, sin ningun rastro de tortuga, para si quieres le digas a Donnie. No me queda mas opcion que decir el porque, ya que Karai me obliga: tenia la pulsera puesta al momento de, tu sabes, eso._

_No la hemos pasado nada facil, hemos batallado como padres primerizos, ademas de mi trabajo como instructor de ninjutsu, nos ha costado, eso si, pero ha valido la pena. He terminado de entender al sensei el hecho de que si los hijos son felices, uno lo es._

_Espero que esta carta sirva como una explicacion de lo que no habias podido enterarte en su tiempo. Espero lo comprendas, tu y los demas. Y en un dia de estos, juramos volver._

_Les envio mis saludos a todos, al igual que Karai y mi hija._

_Y si, le puedes decir al sensei y a los demas lo que viene en esta carta._

_Katmandu, Nepal_

_Hamato Leonardo_

* * *

Termine de leer la carta, y vi que tambien aparecian alli unas fotos: una de Karai y la pequeña Miwa -quien es casi identica a su madre, excepto por el cabello mucho mas largo, de un solo color: negro, y sus ojitos, gris verdoso- corriendo libremente por un campo verde. En otra aparece tambien la niña, pero con Leo, en una foto de padre e hija mientras mi hermano la carga y la hace girar por los aires, mientras ambos sonrien. Y por ultimo una foto, la cual empezo a abrir un hueco en mi corazon: una foto de los tres, como familia. Sera posible que pueda tener algun dia la mia propia y ser felices como ellos?

Despues de ver todas y cada una de las fotos, procedi a lanzar un suspiro. Si que la vida habia cambiado para todos, sobre todo para ellos. Y la verdad, con toda esta informacion que habia recibido, no sabia como manejarla, ni idea.

_-Aqui esta lo que me pidio, señor,_ entra mi "baby" todavia con el tono del juego de jefe y secretaria, pero al verme tan pensativo sabe que no es buena señal: _Rafa, ocurre algo?_

_-Tengo que ir con Splinter, al rato te explico,_ digo sin mas que mirar a las katanas, el T-Phone y la carta original, las cuales estan frente a mi escritorio, como recuerdo de la responsabilidad que tome. Al ver Liza lo que yo veia, empezo a entender lo que me pasaba -al ya vivir aqui, sabe la historia de Leo y Karai, yo se la dije- y tomo rumbo directo, a un solo lugar: el dojo.

* * *

Camino con una falsa calma, mientras entraba sin ningun cuidado, al cabo ya sabia que sentiria mi presencia.

_-Rafael..._

_-Sensei... llego esto,_ dije mientras ponia a su alcance la carta y las fotos.

Despues de leer y tambien ver el contenido de lo que traje, pude ver algo que nunca creeria volver a presenciar: lagrimas en sus ojos.

_-Que me recomienda?_ Pregunte.

_-Mantener la comunicacion, si asi lo hacen a ellos y les parece bien, no hay problema,_ dice con pesadez en sus palabras. Pobre del maestro, si que los extraña.

Yo simplemente asiento, mientras me dispongo a salir del dojo, ante la tristeza de Splinter, para ver tambien la de Liza, que a pesar de que no los ha conocido en persona, comparte mi dolor.

Veo de nuevo las fotos, en las cuales, a pesar de los problemas que pasan, muestran ser felices. Y porque hablar de pura tragedia en las cartas, cuando se puede expresar mucho mas?

_-Porque no..._

* * *

**Que estara pensando Rafa? Que ideara para mantener la comunicacion con Leo? Que pasara? Eso, en el otro capitulo.**

**Por cierto, imaginen a Rafa diciendo "baby" al mas puro estilo Jon Bon Jovi. Me la cure cuando escribi eso y lo del zape a la cabeza.**

**Y si, ya vieron que fue el bebe de Leo y Karai: niña. Si, de hecho habia pensado gemelos en un inicio, pero termine por cambiar la idea al empezar a trazar otra lineas que mas adelante se van a ver. Y por cierto, para los que no hallaron nada en el capitulo anterior, la pista era: Cody Jones. Esa era la pista, si ya habia mencionado un niño, que era lo mas logico que faltaria? Una niña.**

**Y por cierto, quizas a como se vaya por terminar de desarrolar el fic, quizas haga una breve secuela: un pairing de segunda generacion: Miwa Hamato y Cody Jones, espero sus opiniones, a ver que dicen.**

**Y por ultimo, estoy pensando en ponerles unos pairings a Donnie y a Mikey, solo que todavia no lo tengo muy bien planeado, solo tengo la idea de que seria una pelirroja y una rubia, pero de ahi en mas no tengo gran cosa. Aconsejenme, denme nombres, y si se puede de preferencia de algun personaje perdido de la franquicia (ya sea serie 87, serie 2003, comics, peliculas, etc.). De preferencia de la franquicia, y si no, se puede aceptar un OC.**

**Bien, espero que les guste este capitulo. Saludos.**


	7. Thanks giving

**Thanks... giving**

* * *

Estoy entrando en un terreno peligroso. Se que no deberia estar aqui, que deberia dar la vuelta atras y no volver a intentarlo siquiera, pero tengo que hacerlo. Trato de usar todo mi entrenamiento para poder pasar desapercibido, por mas dificil que sea.

Y es que si, estoy entrando en un terreno que es prohibido, y peligroso, pero no hay opcion: esto es casi como ir a la sede del Pie o al cuarto de Splinter. Asi de peligroso...

El laboratorio de Donnie.

Quiere tener tan asegurado todos sus inventos y cosas raras, que el _"cuatro ojos"_, antes de irse a Harvard, decidio poner cuanto sistema de seguridad y fosas en ciertos lugares casi al mas puro estilo medieval. Por favor Donnie, si casi nadie sabe donde vivimos, y menos van a buscar sus cosas. Pero bueno, alla el.

Finalmente, despues de burlar sus codigos, troyanos, loquesea, etc, y de brincar sus malditas fosas, llegue a la sala de experimentos, en donde esperaba hallar aquello que me ayudaria. Algo muy importante.

Finalmente, y despues de rebuscar entre tantas cosas que ya ni me acordaba que existian o que los hubieramos usado alguna vez, lo halle. Me seria muy util.

* * *

Mas tarde...

_-QUE HAY JONES!_

Entro de lleno a la tienda de antigüedades, mientras que al entrar noto al mandilon de Case con su chamaco en brazos dormido.

_-Rafa, no hagas ruido, puedes despertar a Cody,_ me regaña mientras arrulla a su hijo.

_-Ay si, ay si, ya se enojo el niñero no. 1 de Nueva York,_ respondi con burla acompañado de gestos claramente sobreactuados.

_-Casey, ya llegue._

Los dos nos volteamos a ver que llegaba April, dejando sus cosas a un lado mientras toma al pequeño Cody de los brazos de su padre.

_-Y que te trae por aqui Rafa?_

_-No, nada mandilon. Solo aqui, saludando a todos._

_-Esa ni tu te la crees,_ me respondio April mientras arrullaba a su pequeño.

_-Ok, esta bien, quiero invitarlos a pasar Accion de Gracias en la Guarida. Saben, no nos hemos juntado todos desde hace tiempo y como el sensei, al ser japones, no es muy participe de esto, me puse a organizarlo._

_-Cuenta conmigo,_ dijo Casey.

_-Y conmigo,_ secundo April.

Y en fin, despues de un rato de hablar de varias cosas, y de jugar a las luchas como en los viejos tiempos con Jones, me fui de alli satisfecho. Se iba armando el plan.

* * *

_-Si Donnie... si hace falta que vengas... por favor Donatello deja de ser tan idiota, ni Miguel Angel hace eso... lo que fue, ya fue, vive tu vida, ligate a chavas, no se... Ok, por el momento solo ven en Accion de Gracias... si esta bien, adios._

Despues de colgar decido tomar un respiro mientras trato de calmar la furia contra Donnie... Como puede ser que despues de tanto tiempo todavia le tenga rencor a Casey? Eso ya fue, que haga su vida, por favor. En fin, como sea.

Miro la pantalla de la tablet mientras espero una respuesta de mi otro hermano en su flamante cuenta de Twitter:  mikeyhamato . Ahora que el zoquete anda por todo el mundo, no hay mas forma de hallarlo, mientras miro la respuesta que me da:

Rafael_Hamato _dejame considerar la opcion que se me esta ofreciendo, y de eso determinara la respuesta que te voy a ofrecer._

mikeyhamato _quienquiera que seas, dile al zoquete de Mikey que este en casa para Accion de Gracias, y que no me interesan sus cosas. Ok?_

Despues de esta estupida discusion con quienquiera que maneje el Twitter de Mikey, me estiro en mi sillon reclinable mientras observo mi oficina "ejecutiva": a diferencia de Leo y de sensei, yo soy de costumbres mucho mas occidentales, y si de hecho me desempeño como instructor de ninjustu es para ganarme la vida: no iba a andar todas las noches pateando traseros, por mas que me gustara.

Escucho atentamente unos tacones, los cuales se aproximan a mi escritorio, en donde estoy una parte importante del dia: cuando no estoy en el dojo, ni en la academia, ni en el cuarto nada mal acompañado, si es que me entienden. Y no, no hace falta ser genio como para saber que no soy yo la persona de los tacones, y tampoco Splinter: seria una imagen traumatica, digna para un lavado de cerebro.

_-Todo bien Rafa?_ Pregunta al momento en el que me trae un cafe con una dona.

_-Eso creo Liza,_ respondo mientras tomo un poco de cafe. _No sabes lo dificil que es tener a un hermano genio decepcionado del amor y a un zoquete skater que ni siquiera puede contestar un twit._

_-Vamos, señor Hamato, necesita una relajacion,_ afirma mientras me da un leve masaje relajante en la espalda.

_-Oh... baby... sabes, lo que relajaria mas?_

_-No lo se,_ dice mientras se lleva un dedo a sus labios. _Que lo relajaria, señor Hamato?_

_-Que le parece..._

Susurro en el oido lo que quiero, a lo que con una sonrisa lujuriosa, responde:

_-Interesante, señor Hamato. Que le parece, si empezamos ahora?_

Y con esto, la tomo de la mano, rumbo a nuestro cuarto, solo nuestro, en donde guardamos, TODOS y cada uno de nuestros secretos.

* * *

**Unos dias despues**

Finalmente, era jueves, el ultimo de noviembre. El ambiente en Nueva York era tranquilo en ese dia, todos estan en sus casas. La familia, el pavo y...

_-Si! Intercepcion a Dallas!_

Y si. El ver perder a los Vaqueros no podia faltar.

Sensei se encuentra en estos momentos en un viaje de meditacion de esos que hace, y aprovechando el momento, decidi hacer esta pequeña fiesta, con mis hermanitos, amigos... y dos visitas inesperadas: una rubia y una pelirroja.

_-Como va Case?_ Me acerco al sillon, mientras llevo un par de cervezas y observo la intercepcion, para despues de esto, ver la escena que aparece frente a mis ojos: Donnie, en el sillon entre Casey y Mikey, quienes animadamente ven el partido, y al fondo, sentadas en unas sillas: las chicas nuevas, invitadas por mis pequeños hermanos.

_-2do cuarto, 17-3, primero y diez para Pittsburgh en la yarda 30 de Dallas._

_-Gracias, informante Jones. Rafa, avientame una chela._

Me quedo impresionado al notar que quien me pide una lata es Mikey. Y por cierto, desde cuando bebe?

Le lanzo la lata todavia incredulo, mientras este la abre, sin importarle que Donnie esta a su lado claramente incomodo:

_-Hasta el fondo..._

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una mano que lo detuvo, la cual era de cierta mujer de cabello rojo naranja, con peinado al mas puro estilo japones, y vestida como si trabajara en una oficina.

_-Miguel Angel, no puedes beber tanto._

_-Pero por favor Kala, que tanto es una cerveza o dos?_

_-Recuerda que mañana vas a presentarte con los niños, crees que seria bueno para ellos ver a su idolo ebrio?_

_-Ah, bueno, esta bien,_ dice mientras finge dejar la lata abierta, pero en un momento de despiste de su asistente, que estaba actualizando el Twitter de Mikey, este le toma un sorbo rapido a la lata, empezando otra discusion de jefe y asistente, al mas puro estilo Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.

Al ver esta escena, ante la cual juro que no fui yo quien enseño a Mikey a beber, y ver como tanto el cuatro ojos como la otra chica miran fastidiados la escena, decido ir rumbo a la cocina, en donde veo a Liza y a April, esta ultima dandole su papilla al pequeño Cody. Al ver esa escena de madre e hijo, me hace surgir un hueco en el corazon: como me gustaria ver a Liza con un pequeño castaño dandole todo lo necesario... a pesar de que yo seguramente seria un desastre de padre.

_-Y eso, que te trae por aca, Rafa?_

_-Nada Liza, es solo que... creo que perdimos a Mikey._

_-A que te refieres?_ Pregunta April dejando de lado a Cody.

_-Creeme, se que lo perdimos cuando me pide una cerveza. Cuando en el mundo me hubiera imaginado este dia?_

_-Mikey con una cerveza?_ Ambas se quedaron impresionadas.

_-Si quieren veanlo._

Asi que los cuatro, contando al chamaco, salimos rumbo a la sala principal, en donde:

_-Que demonios esta pasando aqui?_

Nos encontramos con una escena singular, la mas insolita que he visto en toda mi vida, incluso mas que todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora:

Creanme, no quieren ni imaginarse la escena: Donnie frente a la TV sin camisa y sin lentes, agitandola en el aire al mas puro estilo _"hooligan ingles"_, mientras pronunciaba claras incoherencias.

_-Hey tu..._ dice ya fuera de sus cabales, dejando de agitar su camisa y acercandose a Casey.

_-Que pasa?_

_-Sabes algo... odio a un tipo... me bajo a una chica... se llama... Casey Jones._

_-Oooook,_ responde confundido al notar que el ebrio Donnie ni lo reconoce.

_-Que le paso?_ Pregunto incredulo, mientras se pone a saltar por toda la guarida.

_-Confundio una lata de cerveza con una de refresco... cuando le quisimos decir, ya habia tomado un trago._ Y en dos minutos esto, dijo la chica rubia, de cabello liso.

_-Veeeeenuuuus,_ se acerca tambaleante hacia ella. _Sabes, nos hacen falta experimentos... que opinas?_

Mientras Venus, su compañera de laboratorio segun entendi, trata de apartarlo para que no haga mas estupideces de las que ya -no puedo creer que no aguante ni un trago- trato de buscar respuestas en Jones.

_-Y Mikey?_

No tuvo siquiera tiempo para responder, sin que una patineta con todo y dueño pasaba por encima de nuestras cabezas. Ese maldito zoquete...

_-COWABUNGA!_

Y tras ello, su leal asistente, corriendo tras el como niño pequeño que no quiere tomar su medicina.

_-Puedo patearles los traseros a ese par de zoquetes?_ Les pregunte a April y a Liza.

_-Rafa..._

_-Ok, ok, ya entendi April. Solo inconscientes._

_-Asi es._

Al momento en que Liza dijo esto, todos asintieron, hasta el pequeño Cody. Creo que va a ser igual de listo que su madre.

_-Yo me encargo,_ afirmo mientras trueno mis dedos, anunciando lo que se viene.

* * *

_-Perdonen señoritas, los inconvenientes que pueden haber causado estos zoquetes,_ digo mientras termino de cargar a Mikey y lo dejo aventado por alli, en cualquier lugar de su antiguo cuarto, en donde ya habia dejado a Donnie. Que que paso? Digamos que en estos momentos la diferencia entre estar inconscientes y quedar KO es practicamente nula.

_-La cena esta lista,_ dice Casey, quien entra von un ridiculo mandil que dice _"I love cooking"_ **(Amo la cocina)**. Por dios, ya es todo un mandilon, y hasta literalmente hablando. Un dia de estos me lo tengo que llevar a un antro o algo asi, por piedad.

En fin, como sea, despues de que los que seguimos conscientes nos sentamos a la mesa, quedan algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar, asuntos que por ciertas cosas no pudimos tratar:

_-Disculpen, señoritas, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar con ustedes._

Dije, esperando que se presentaran personalmente, ya que quienes debian hacerlo simplemente no estaban en este mundo por el momento.

_-Mi nombre es Venus de Milo,_ se presento la rubia, _soy compañera de laboratorio del Dr. Hamato, juntos investigamos los efectos de..._

_-Disculpa, disculpa,_ interrumpi antes de que empezara a explicar todo el proceso de lo que sea. _No es necesario explicar todo eso, ademas, de todos modos no entenderia nada,_ dije, a lo que Case asintio.

_-Ademas,_ añadio mi compadre, _por favor no le digas Dr. Hamato, ya de por si puede tener un ego muy elevado, por favor. Solo dile Donnie, Ok?_

Ella asintio, a lo que la otra chica empezo a presentarse:

_-Soy Kala David, asistente de Miguel Angel, y la principal responsable de que siga en una sola pieza._

_-Te entiendo,_ respondo rapidamente. _Se lo que es tener que lidiar con el. Luego te paso toda una lista de cosas que debes evitar al estar con el en donde sea._

Despues de esta pequeña conversacion, April, Liza y Cody llegaron a la mesa, listos para poder cenar: pasamos un rato agradable entre todos, excepto que en vez de Donnie y Mikey, estaban alli las chicas que ellos trajeron. Conversamos de todo: desde lo dificil que es lidiar con un cuatro ojos y un enano, hasta que no pudieron salir de Nueva York, ya que los aeropuertos de Minnesota y Denver estaban atascados de nieve y los vuelos fueron cancelados hasta el lunes. De todo un poco, o eso creia.

_-Chicos,_ dice April de pie, haciendo sonar un vaso, mientras Liza se para a su lado.

_-Que pasa, baby?_ Pregunte, a lo que ya saben quien -Liza- me lanzo una mirada asesina.

_-Es que... tenemos... algo que decirles..._

_-Y que es?_ Pregunta Casey con curiosidad, mientras yo solo asiento.

_-A la cuenta de tres..._

_-Si April..._

_-Uno..._

_-Dos..._

_-Tres..._

_..._

_-ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS!_

Que!? Acaso oi bien? Escuche a April, pero... Liza... embarazada? Un hijo? Yo, sere padre!?

Sentia como la sangre se me helaba, aun peor que cuando era tortuga mutante. Pero insisto, es en serio?

_-C... c... cuando?_

_-No lo recuerdas, Rafa? Las Vegas?_

Las Vegas... por dios... todos los excesos... alcohol... noche loca en la cama...

Por que se me olvido llevarme condones a Las Vegas? Y ahora esto: estoy paralizado.

_-Rafa, Rafa cariño estas bien?_

_-Casey..._ fue lo que dije cuando al fin reaccione, _pasame una cerveza._

_-No hay cervezas,_ respondio este, quien en su caso no estaba tan asustado, eso ya lo vivio la primera vez. _Se las acabo Mikey._

Maldito zoquete. Justo ahora se las tenia que acabar todas.

_-Rafa... acaso no vas a aceptar a..._

Con eso me basto para reaccionar. Sere un idiota, impulsivo, estupido, zoquete, bueno para nada y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero no soy un irresponsable que me desatendiera de cuidar a mi propio hijo. Asi que procedi a besarla con todo mi ser, a ella: la mujer que amo, la que cambio mi mundo, la futura madre de mi hijo... solo ella, Mona Lisa.

_-Liza, nunca pienses eso de mi. Solo que... no me imagino como padre, si apenas soporto a Mikey. Y no se como criarlo, educarlo... pero no voy a huir por eso. Quiero tener una familia, contigo._

Ante esto, me abrazo por un largo rato, ante la vista complacida, tanto de las chicas, como de la familia Jones.

_-Y algo mas,_ añadi, _te casarias conmigo?_

No hizo falta que me dijera la respuesta: me beso de inmediato, ante los aplausos de los alli conscientes, a la vez que el hueco que sentia en mi interior se empezaba a llenar. Ha sido el mejor Accion de Gracias de mi vida.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente, en la noche**

Estoy en mi oficina, analizando detenidamente lo que las camaras captaron durante todo el dia, desde los ebrios Donnie y Mikey hasta las noticias de los embarazos. Que bueno que ahora tengo el acceso completo gracias al objeto extraño que saque del laboratorio de Donnie. No se como se llama, pero se que me sirve.

_-Con esto es mas que suficiente._

Decido usar un DVD para poder poner todo el video grabado, para finalmente, introducirlo en un sobre:

_-Espero que esto... te convenza de volver: mi hermano... Leonardo._

* * *

**Y que les parecio? Tarde un buen para finalmente poder sacar a la luz este capitulo, pero al fin salio, quizas hasta mejor de lo que esperaba. Y si perdonenme por poner a Donnie y a Mikey ebrios, no lo pude evitar: me imagine a Donnie tambaleandose con media cerveza y a Mikey acabandose toda la que hubiera. Ni modo Rafa y Casey.**

**Y en cuanto a las chicas, dejenme decirles que prefiero utilizar personajes perdidos de la franquicia y adaptarlos a la historia en vez de crear OC totalmente nuevos. Solo crearia OC con personajes de segunda generacion (lease, hijos de) y hasta en ese caso la estoy pensando: quizas use a mas personajes perdidos de la franquicia.**

**Algo mas, todos los personajes perdidos u OC van a llevar esta caracteristica: si no estan relacionados con algo de la franquicia, van a estar relacionados con el Renacimiento. Si, asi es.**

**Y que porque el Renacimiento? Sencillo, ya que, para empezar, de alli se inspiraron los nombres de las tortugas, de los maestros del Renacimiento: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Angel.**

**Y siguiendo en esta misma linea, voy a trazar una linea con cuatro personas mas, las chicas:**

**Mona Lisa: Queda mas que claro a quien hace alusion, a la pintura de Da Vinci. Lo curioso, es que en la franquicia, la emparejen con Rafa.**

**Venus de Milo: Este personaje perdido, llego a aparecer como "la quinta hermana". Sin embargo, aqui la desarrolle como un personaje aparte. Y por cierto, la inspiracion viene de la escultura clasica griega del mismo nombre.**

**Kala David: En si el nombre no dice nada -otro personaje perdido, en este caso de las series de los 80's-. Pero almomento de querer ponerle un apellido, se me prendio el foco, y decidi poner "David". Esto, en honor al David, la obra maestra... de Miguel Angel. Asi que no debe extrañar el que aparezca con Mikey.**

**Karai: Hasta ella puede puede tener una pequeña relacion con el Renacimiento. Ya que, aunque sabemos la relacion del nombre, su kanji y demas, si hacemos un ligero cambio de letras, pasamos del nombre "Karai" a "Salai". Y la pregunta, Quien es Salai? Sencillo: fue el asistente de Da Vinci. Que les parece?**

**Y despues de terminar con este pequeño momento TMNT-Renacimiento, me despido. Esperen el proximo capitulo, hay mas. Adios.**


	8. In the family

**In the family**

* * *

Observo como el sol empieza a ponerse lentamente sobre el horizonte del occidente. Recuerdo viejos momentos, todo aquello que he vivido. Decido dejar mis articulos en el piso ligera e inusualmente nevado al tiempo que volteo mi vista, del occidente al norte. Si, fijo mis ojos alli... en la cordillera de las montañas gigantes, los Himalaya.

Mi nombre: Hamato Leonardo. Naci en Nueva York -como tortuga animal, luego vivi como tortuga mutante y ahora aqui estoy, como "humano"-, aunque a pesar de esto, tuve una crianza al mas puro estilo japones, y es por eso que, sin importar el lugar al que vaya, decido hacer honra a esas tradiciones.

Sigo recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivi en esa ciudad, en esa megalopolis: Sensei, Rafa, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey... en fin, tantas historias, tantas alegrias, tantas tristezas, y tantos momentos vividos en esas alcantarillas, tejados y callejones, casi siempre al amparo de la noche. Simplemente es imposible ignorar esas situaciones una vez que se han vivido.

Alguna vez he pensado que hubiera pasado si Donnie no hubiera creado estas pulseras para apariencia "humana" para despues entregarme por completo al amor con Karai: creo que la guerra contra Shredder hubiera continuado hasta ahora, una historia interminable. Y aunque hubiera visto lo que ocurrio despues de ese dia y lo que hice para terminar esa guerra, a la vez que me preguntaran si repetiria la historia, dejenme responder, lo volveria a hacer: mi familia lo vale.

_-Papi! Papi! Papi!_

Al momento de voltear hacia mi izquierda puedo observar una imagen que me enternece el corazon: Karai, si, mi amada Karai, avanzando lentamente mientras nuestra hija, el fruto de nuestro amor, viene corriendo directamente hacia mis brazos mientras me habla en ingles, el cual le enseñamos como lengua materna, aunque no dejamos de lado ni el japones-por insistencia de Karai- ni el nepali, ya que aqui se habla.

_-Mi pequeña Miwa, como estas?_ Dije al momento en el que la levantaba con mis brazos.

_-Muy bien papi. Mami me enseño muchas cosas muy bonitas._

_-En serio? Entonces tengo que verlas._

_-Hola Leo, como estas,_ pregunta Karai, quien se acerca y yo bajo a nuestra hija.

_-Muy bien mi amor,_ digo para despues besarla como si no la hubiera visto desde hace años. _Sabes, aunque no lo parezca, si hay interesados en ninjutsu aqui en Katmandu._

_-Eso se oye bien._

_-Tu lo has dicho._

En eso se escucha como un pequeño rugido alcanza a ser escuchado, el cual al parecer, es proveniente de un igualmente pequeño estomago.

_-Lo siento mami. Lo siento papi._

_-No hay ningun problema, mi pequeña Miwa,_ dice Karai, a lo que yo simplemente asiento. _Que es lo que quieres comer?_

Se pone a pensar por un pequeño momento, llevandose una mano a su pequeña barbilla -por lo que veo ciertas cosas son hereditarias-, hasta que su rostro se ilumina, se le forma una pequeña sonrisa, y ya sabe que decir:

_-Pizza de sushi con miel de maple! Si!_

Ante esta exclamacion, Karai y yo nos miramos fijamente, sabiendo que por mas que nuestra hija quiera en estos momentos esa comida -que por lo que supe una vez que estuvimos juntos al fin, ese habia sido el antojo de mi esposa cuando estaba embarazada- dado a la ubicacion de nuestro hogar cercano a las montañas, no siempre era posible.

_-Miwa, hija mia, no siempre se puede obtener lo que se quiere._

_-Pero papi,_ hace un lindo e inocente puchero, _es lo mismo que siempre me dices cuando te digo que quiero conocer a mi abuelo y a mis tios. Cuando voy a tener algo? Cuando los voy a conocer?_

Se me hace un autentico nudo en la garganta mientras cargo a mi hija por el sendero hasta nuestro hogar, una casa no muy lujosa pero con lo necesario para vivir, hasta que:

_-Mira Leo, dejaron esto._

Observo intrigado ese sobre, en lo que, cargando a Miwa, entramos a la casa y Karai cierra la puerta.

Despues de sentarnos los tres en nuestra pequeña sala, tomo el sobre, lo abro, y puedo notar que en su interior aparecen dos cosas: una carta... y un DVD.

_-Un DVD, que extraño..._

_-Y que lo digas,_ respondo, cuando al voltear la hoja, veo que aparece una leve inscripcion:

_**Letter to: Hamato Leonardo**_

Estoy empezando a suponer quien fue el que me mando esto, en lo que noto que Karai tambien lo sospecha, pero mas que nada porque mi pequeña hija me lo pide, empiezo a leer lo que hay escito en la carta:

* * *

_"Forget the past, forget the troubles, only... live the present, live the life"_

_Que onda Leo? Como estas? Soy yo, Rafa. por cierto, vaya que en serio fue dificil hallarte, como diablos fue que se te ocurrio Katmandu? Como sea, lo bueno ahora es que todos estan bien._

_Dejame decirte que tambien han cambiado muchas cosas por aca, ya no es como antes. Ahora la unica escoria que hay que eliminar son los Dragones Purpuras, pero mas que nada algun que otro robo chico por las calles, la verdad, nada de que alarmarse. Por eso es que ahora Case y yo nos turnamos las salidas a vigilancia: una noche yo, una el, y asi nos la llevamos._

_Por cierto, cuando dije que todo ha cambiado, es todo. De entrada April y Casey. Ellos, ademas de que ya son "la familia Jones", ahora tienen un hijo, llamado Cody, de un año y cinco meses. Es la viva imagen de Casey, pero pelirrojo y ojos azules, ademas de que sospecho que va a tener una actitud como April. Y ademas, ya esperan el segundo chamaco. Creo que nace como en siete meses o algo asi. En fin, el punto es que son muy felices ahora con su pequeña familia y su negocio: una pequeña tienda de antigüedades._

_Donnie... Donnie es el que me preocupa. Desde lo de tu ya sabes -April y Casey-, quedo tan decepcionado del amor, que se la pasa encerrado en Harvard alegando que lo hace por su nuevo doctorado. Todos sabemos que no es asi, que el estsr como raton de biblioteca es como su cerveza... y hablando de cerveza, lo que veas en el DVD, no es culpa mia, lo juro._

_En cuanto a Mikey... ese enano zoquete. Se la pasa viajando por el mundo, diciendo que no tiene tiempo para visitarnos y bla bla bla, tanta tonteria que su asistonta pone en Twitter. Ah, por cierto, organizamos una pequeña fiesta de Accion de Gracias, en donde nos acompanaron tanto la asistente de Mikey como la compañera de laboratorio de Donnie... o por lo que veras en el video, puedo decir: sus niñeras._

_En cuanto al maestro Splinter... todos sabemos que no lo quiere admitir, pero los años le empiezan a pesar cada vez mas. Ya cada vez esta mas grande y me preocupa que ya no pueda tanto como antes. He discutido esto a solas con Donnie y Mikey, que si un dia le pasa algo, yo no podre solo con todo. Y todo para que nomas me den largas ese par de idiotas y se olviden del asunto. Pero ni modo, que le hago._

_Y en cuanto a mi, sabes un poco de mi vida, pero hay algo mas que te lo quiero confesar: me voy a casar. Diras, quien es la gran afortunada de ser la domadora de esta fiera roja? Dejame presentartela, al menos en fotos: su nombre, Mona Lisa, futura señora Hamato #2. Ella era una chica mutada a lagartija con un hermoso cabello castaño, la conoci en un crucero en Miami. Despues de lo que vivimos alli, se fue a vivir con sensei y conmigo a la guarida, en donde con otra pulsera de Donnie pudo recuperar su humanidad, lo que logro fomentar que me enamorara aun mas de ella, a tal grado que llevamos un año de relacion. Y si, estoy comprometido: digamos que ya tenia en mente decirselo, pero el enterarme de algo hizo acelerar los planes y me hace terminarlos por entender, a ti y al sensei. Solo espero que cuando se entere Splinter no me de una buena dosis de randori._

_Y en fin, si te quedaste con duda de algunas cosas, el DVD responde estas. Espero que sigas enviando cartas, seguir comunicandolos, por fa bro._

_En fin, todos te mandan saludos, sepan que estoy enviando esta carta o no. Y por favor, vuelve, o mejor dicho, vuelvan. Los extrañamos mucho._

_Atentamente, tu zoquete hermano:_

_Rafael Hamato_

* * *

Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, toda la casa se sumio en un silencio total, silencio que fue finalmente roto por una suave e inocente voz:

_-Papi, eso lo escribio el tio Rafa?_

_-Asi es mi niña, lo escribio el tio Rafa._

_-Y como es el?_

_-Miwa,_ habla Karai, _que te parece mejor si lo vemos, a el y a los demas?_ Dice al tomar el DVD en su mano.

_-Si! Voy a conocer a todos!_

No puedo evitar sonreir ante este dulce gesto. Pero tambien ese gesto me pone a pensar: quizas Rafa tenga razon, quizas sea hora de volver.

En lo que iba avanzando el video, entre Karai y yo le explicabamos algunas cosas, ya que al nacer ella aqui en Katmandu, no tiene la mas minima nocion de festividades y costumbres norteamericanas. Ademas de irle presentando uno a uno a todos los que aparecian alli, y explicarle, de forma adecuada a su edad, cosas como el porque el tio Donnie y el tio Mikey andaban primero corriendo por toda la casa y un ratito despues "estaban dormidos": no le vamos a decir a una niña de menos de tres años de edad que ambos estaban ebrios y que Rafa los dejo KO.

En lo que continuaba el video, ambos vimos como nuestra hija avanzo con sus pasitos rumbo a la TV y sentandose en ella, señalo al pequeño pelirrojo que estaba alli con sus padres.

_-Hola. Tu debes ser Cody. Mi nombre es Miwa. Me gustaria conocerte._

No se que fue lo que paso en mi, pero al ver como sonreia con la iagen de ese niño senti algo extraño. Que fue eso? Solo quiero proteger a mi hija, que tiene eso de malo?

Al momento, senti como mi amada esposa me tomaba del brazo, a la vez que decia:

_-Tranquilo Leonardo. Faltan muchos años para los celos de padre._

Que? Yo celoso? No es eso, solo que... no se.

Dejando eso a un lado, llegamos al momento clave del video, en donde April y Liza -segun veo, asi le dice Rafa- confiesan que cada una espera un bebe. Oh por Dios, dejenme grabar esto, no pude evitar reirme por la cara que puso Rafa. Bueno, nos reimos, dos de los presentes estabamos riendo:

_-No deberias reirte asi, mi querido Leonardo. O acaso no recuerdas cuando te dije, o mejor dicho, mostre?_

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, me vino a la mente lo de nosotros. Y la verdad, simplemente no quiero recordarlo.

_-Si! Voy a tener un primo!_

No pude evitar sonreir al ver a mi hija feliz, viva imagen de Karai, agitando su cabello largo para su edad, mientras yo estiraba una mano y abrazaba a mi esposa. Si, esta es mi familia, propia, la cual defendere a toda costa de todos esos seres que quieran hacerles daño, cueste lo que me cueste. Y si, creo que no me queda mas opcion que admitir, al menos en mi interior: soy un padre celoso.

_-Papi, mami, como se hacen los bebes?_

Y un padre que por el momento, no sabe que responderle a su hija.

* * *

**Ya era hora que aparecieran no creen? Ya llevaba tres cpitulos sin Leo ni Karai participando activamente, ya les hacia falta.**

**Que opinan de este capitulo? Quise describir como seria la vida de esta pequeña familia. Y si, tambien inclui que Rafa respondia a la carta anterior. Lo ultimo ya fue algo adicional: la misma pregunta dificil a la que se enfrentan los padres. Solo espero que Miwa no lea el capitulo 2 de este fic, quedaria traumada.**

**Y si, pretendo que este fic tenga un poco de todo, basicamente para no decepcionar a nadie. Aqui se los pongo unas leves descripciones de cada capitulo, lo que contiene, si quieren un poco de esto:**

**Chapter 1, The Prelude: Misterio**

**Chapter 2, The First Time: Pasion**

**Chapter 3, Suspicions: Drama**

**Chapter 4, The Truth: Sangre**

**Chapter 5, Without Leo: Nostalgia**

**Chapter 6, Past in the present: Romance**

**Chapter 7, Thanks giving: Humor**

**Chapter 8, In The Family: Familia**

**Si quieren hacer una recomendacion, critica, lo que sea, aqui estoy disponible para escucharlos. Bien, nos vemos a la otra, la cual prometo que sera un poco mas largo que este. Saludos.**


	9. The Comeback

**The Comeback**

* * *

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**6 años y medio despues**

Tanto tiempo, tanto que ha pasado, ya son casi diez años, diez años desde que la vida de todos nosotros ha cambiado radicalmente. Y por todas y cada una de las cartas que envio y recibo con Leo, puedo notar que a su tiempo y forma, pero todo ha salido bien. Sonrio con nostalgia al recordar todos y cada uno de los cambios que nos han ocurrido, sobre todo recordando los mas recientes: Donnie y Mikey ya viven otra vez en Nueva York, si bien no en la guarida, si bastante cerca. Cual fue el motivo? Digamos que ahora tanto el _"Doctor Virgen"_ como el _"DonJuan Zoquete"_ tienen cambios en sus vidas, consecuencias por un lado, de una borrachera combinada con una intensa sesion nocturna, y por el otro, de un accidente de laboratorio con feromonas desatadas en el aire. Y el factor comun: solos con sus niñeras, las cuales como en cinco meses tendran a sus hijos. Si, hubo randori doble por parte de Splinter.

Me encuentro en mi despacho, observando unos cuantos papeles, para ser mas exactos el periodico, en donde estoy al tanto de los ultimos asuntos que suceden en esta loca ciudad. Me preocupa el aumento de los actos delictivos de los Dragones Purpuras, cada vez son mas numerosos, tanto asi que ahora apenas podemos darnos abasto entre Casey y yo. Ademas, ya tenemos otras preocupaciones: nuestras familias. Esto es algo dificil.

En eso escucho un ruido de personas que provienen de un local que adaptamos como fachada de hogar y vienen descendiendo hacia la guarida: nuestro hogar. Escucho a dos personas que descienden hasta este lugar, los cuales terminan llegando hasta mi despacho: mi mujer, Liza... y mi hijo, un pequeño mini yo de 6 años de edad, pero de ojos color ambar y cabello castaño rojizo con corte escolar, no se lo iban a permitir largo, ademas de que -gracias a Dios- no tiene una actitud como la mia, si no, la casa seria un infierno.

Al ver al pequeño, no puedo evitar recordar un suceso en particular, el cual ha influido hasta el dia de hoy.

* * *

**Flashback**

**6 años atras**

Estaba recorriendo las calles y callejones de Nueva York, observando que todo estuviera en orden y sin problemas. Despues de todo, no habia tantos problemas, aparte del buen randori que me dio Splinter cuando se entero del embarazo fuera del matrimonio -despues de ese momento, me case dos semanas despues-, y los mareos, ascos y toda la cosa, algo normal segun Leo y Casey. En estos momentos el que estaria aqui seria Case, pero tuvo que llevar a Cody al medico con urgencia. Segun lo que me aviso ya esta bien, pero va a permanecer en el hospital toda la noche, ya que la condicion de April, ya con 8 meses de embarazo y en cualquier momento, al igual que Liza, no se lo permitia. Rayos, y yo que queria ver las finales de la NBA.

Entonces, detecto unos movimientos en el callejon, en lo que percibo una de esas grandes y malditas injusticias que abundan en este podrido mundo: unos 5 individuos de los Dragones Purpuras, atacaban sin piedad, a varazos, golpea, patadas, de todo, a un pobre individuo el cual no podia siquiera defenderse.

Al ver la escena, senti que mi sangre ebullecia con tanto hervor en mi interior, lo que no habia sentido desde hace años, para ser mas exactos desde aun antes de ser el lider. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera esto.

Me lance con todo noqueando a uno de los maleantes, en lo que los otros cuatro se lanzaron sobre mi, mientras me enseñaban sus pistolas, listos para disparar.

_-Que diablos quieres aqui?_

_-Este no es tu asunto, duende irlandes._

No me iba a intimidar por simples criminales que se creian los todopoderosos con una simple arma de fuego, y que ademas se dignaban a decir reverendas tonterias. Tomo mis sais, y que empiece la batalla.

Al momento en que intuyo que van a disparar, me agacho al piso y tiro a uno de ellos con una patada baja y lo desarmo, en lo que lanzo un sai y logro que otro de los sujetos suelte su pistola, para luego noquearlo y ocultarme momentaneamente en la oscuridad, mientras veia con gran coraje como la victima, quien yacia recargado contra la pared, ya estaba tosiendo sangre.

Esto no se iba a quedar asi. Asi que en lo que los tres aun conscientes tratan de ver donde estoy, caigo de unas escaleras de emergencia sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos y dejarlo KO en el piso, para posteriormente dar un salto, soltar una patada doble y dejar inconscientes a los dos restantes. Mision cumplida.

Al terminar esto, corro de inmediato rumbo hacia la victima, la cual luce cada vez peor:

_-Por favor, dejame llevarte al hospital._

_-No, no... no lo hagas, ya no voy a llegar_, me suplica entre su dolor en español. Afortunadamente, en medio de este loco cruce de comunidades llamado NY, he podido aprender algo de español, ademas de recordar lo que a fuerza nos enseñaba Donnie.

_-Como que ya no vas a llegar?_

_-Ya no creo aguantar mas, lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, yo estare aqui, te lo prometo_, le respondo, a lo que sonrie debilmente.

_-Y... cual es tu nombre?_

_-Julio... Julio Martinez._

_-Julio... eres latino?_

_-Si, soy del sur de Mexico. Vine a este pais como ilegal, buscando lo mejor para mi familia, pero... he perdido todo._

Ok, ahora entiendo su reaccion. Luego, me procede a contar su historia: venia con su esposa y su hijo dispuestos al sueño americano, sin embargo, solo el pudo cruzar el rio hacia Texas. Ellos murieron en el intento. Y Julio, sin familia alguna ni nada mas que perder, se fue trasladando hasta estar aqui: Houston, Saint Louis, Chicago, y ahora Nueva York. Y para que? Para estar perdiendo lo unico que le quedaba: su vida, por veinte miserables dolares.

_-Disculpa, me dice entre jadeos, cual es tu nombre?_

_-Mi nombre... Rafael, Rafael Hamato._

_-Rafael... no es comun hallar este nombre aqui_, alega con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de su dolor. _Tienes familia?_

_-Si, mi esposa esta esperando a mi primer hijo._

_-Rafael, prestame atencion. Muchas veces queremos mas de la vida, dinero, pretigio, todo. Por favor, no vayas tras eso a fuerza, perderias a tu familia. No caigas en ese error._

_-No, juro que no lo hare._

_-Bien, ya es hora. Margarita, Giovanni, por fin los voy a alcanzar._

_-Que? Por favor Julio no te vayas!_

_-No te preocupes Rafael. Ya cumpli mis ultimos dos deseos: quedar en paz mental y no morir solo._

_-Julio, juro..._ dije entre lagrimas, _que mi hijo, llevara tu nombre._

El me miro con las ultimas lagrimas de sus ojos, y con una leve sonrisa, me dirigio sus ultimas palabras:

_-Eso es mas de lo que merezco. Sin embargo, muchas gracias Rafael. Ahora si puedo descansar en paz._

Inclina su cabeza y cierra sus ojos. Termino su vida.

En medio de mis lagrimas, no puedo hacer nada mas que dejarlo alli en lo que checo a los malditos maleantes que quisiera desangrar yo mismo, pero que prefiero dejar que la policia los arreste. Verifico que todos esten KO, y si alguno quiere levantarse, lo vuelvo a noquear, antes de partir el lugar. Julio Martinez, gracias por esa leccion de vida.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

_-Hola Julio, como estas?_ Dije en lo que extendia los brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

_-Muy bien pa, ya puedo contar hasta el cinco._

_-En serio? Quiero verlo._

_-Si, mira: uno... dos... tres... cuatro... que sigue del cuatro? Ah si, cinco!_

_-Asi se hace mi hijo. Mientras ve a saludar al abuelo, quieres?_

_-Si pa, orita vuelvo,_ dice el pequeño Julio -que tal como lo prometi, le puse el nombre, por mas dificil que fue convencer a Liza- en lo que va camino al dojo a buscar a Splinter.

_-Y como va todo Rafa?_ Pregunta Liza en lo que pasa una de sus suaves manos sobre mi cuello, principalmente para relajarme.

_-No tan bien como quisiera. Los Dragones Purpuras estan cometiendo mas actos, y cada vez es mas dificil detenerlos. Incluso parece que hay un cabeza detras se todo esto._

_-Pero por favor señor Hamato,_ dijo con tono de juego de secretaria, _olvide eso por un momento, relajese, disfrute,_ menciono esto a la vez que me daba un pequeño masaje.

_-Esta bien, lo intentare. Y... como van las cosas con Julio en la escuela?_

_-Con el, no hay problema. Quien si los tiene, es la hija de April y Casey._

Se me habia olvidado mencionarles? Ellos tuvieron una hija, al mismo tiempo en el que Liza y yo tuvimos a nuestro hijo. A eso es a lo que yo llamo "parto sincronizado": en serio, nacieron con dos segundos de diferencia. Y a completa diferencia de Julio: un alma bondadosa e inocente -algo dificil de creer teniendo en cuenta quien es su padre- ella es el verdadero demonio andante: capaz de hacer travesuras, maldades y actitudes 100% nada que ver para una niña. Con una apariencia muy parecida a la de April, pero con el color de cabello y de ojos de Casey, ademas de un extraño gusto por el color purpura... su nombre: Angel Jones.

_-Y ahora que paso?_

_-Dicen que hizo un calzon chino..._

_-Nomas eso?_

_-A una maestra._

_-Que? En serio? Yo hice uno hasta los 17, y fue a Mikey! En serio los niños de hoy maduran rapido._

En lo que Liza me dedicaba una mirada de desaprobacion, mejor hui de alli: luego no me dejaria salir, y no precisamente a patrullar en las noches.

* * *

**Mas tarde, ese mismo dia**

_-En serio, ese era out, ya tenia la bola el tercera base._

_-No es cierto, el ampayer estuvo bien, era out y se acabo._

_-Ay si, ay si, soy Rafi Hamato y soy fan de los compra ampayers Yankees._

_-Al menos no soy fan de un equipo que tuvo que esperar como 90 años para ganar algo._

_-Di lo que quieras, pero yo soy fan de verdad, como toda la familia Jones, desde tres generaciones atras._

_-Si claro, lo dice el tipo que apenas sabe que su abuela tenia una granja en Massachusetts y ahora dice ser fan de toda la vida de los Medias Rojas._

Si, Casey y yo fuimos a Yankee Stadium, a ver un clasico del beisbol: Yankees de Nueva York vs Medias Rojas de Boston. Y como claramente no ibamos a desaprovechar la oportunidad, llevamos a nuestros hijos a enseñarles algo de lo bueno: Julio lleva una gorra de los Yankees que le compre, mientras que Cody y Angel -esta ultima se aferro a venir- llevaban jerseys de los Medias Rojas... que horror. Como puede Casey inculcarle cosas tan malas a sus niños desde ahora, a tan tierna edad? Como sea, ya vamos de regreso a casa.

De repente, en lo que ibamos avanzando, las luces del alumbrado publico se apagan. Permanecemos alerta, en lo que sujetamos a nuestros niños, para que no se los lleven. Al volver a encenderse las luces, ya no estabamos solos: habia como 15 individuos armados con todo listos para atacarnos, teniendo en comun una procedencia: Dragones Purpuras.

_-En cuanto ataquen, corran, escondanse, todo estara bien,_ le susurra Case a su hijo, quien entiende y sujeta tanto a Julio como a Angel de la mano, listo para proceder.

En cuanto estos malditos pandilleros atacaron, nos pusimos a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, no teniamos nuestras armas a la mano, o que creen, que nos hubieran dejado entrar a Yankee Stadium con dos sais y con un bat lleno de clavos?

Perdi la cuenta de a cuantos individuos noqueamos, solo se que los niños estan a salvo: pude ver que corrian fuera del alcance de los Dragones, seguros por el momento. Pero eso si, ambos estabamos agotados, asi que no previmos que una cosa nos levantara sin problema y nos lanzara al mismo tiempo contra la pared, dejandonos todo mal heridos en su suelo.

_-Vaya vaya, finalmente, los tengo donde los queria,_ dice una voz, la cual al ir avanzando revela al individuo: tiene el tamano como de un refrigerador de los grandes, ademas de vestir de negro, el tatuaje del dragon purpura y una cicatriz de garra en su mejilla.

_-Mi nombre es Hun. Lider de los Dragones Purpuras. Y ahora, al fin, voy a eliminar dos plagas de un tiro,_ dice en lo que me jala de mi camisa hacia el:

_-Para quien trabajan? Quien los mando?_

_-"Tu mami"._

Ante mi evidente sarcasmo, seguido de un escupitajo en su horrenda cara, me volvio a lanzar junto a Casey, para despues sacar una pistola, listo para disparar:

_-No me interesa quienes sean._

No parecia haber salida, otra vez. Ahora si parecia el fin, y en esta ocasion, tambien el de Casey. Y si, volvi a ver mi vida frente a mis ojos, tal como antes contra Shredder. Parecia el fin...

Pero que demonios? Una katana atraviesa el industrial cuerpo de Hun para posteriormente, alguien se posa en su cabeza y de un letal movimiento, termina con la vida de ese mastodonte.

Deja vu... no puede ser. O si? No lo se, lo unico que puedo hacer es levantarme junto con Casey y observar a los salvadores de nuestras vidas... no...

Tanto Jones como yo nos quedamos pasmados al ver a las personas que estaban frente a nosotros. Si bien habia cosas que habian cambiado, cosas de la edad y del tiempo, ver a esas personas era como retroceder 10 años:

_-Hola Rafa..._

Al momento de escuchar su voz, la de mi hermano mayor, quien venia junto a su mujer, no lo dude dos veces: los abraze a ambos, ante la sonrisa de Casey, quien permanecia en su posicion. Al terminar el abrazo triple, tenia que decir algo:

_-Intrepido... Murder Princess..._

_-Asi que mi apodo es Murder Princess, no?_

Yo solo asiento ante su afirmacion. Ya solo me queda decir una cosa mas:

_-Leonardo, Karai, bienvenidos de regreso... a casa._

* * *

**Y ya volvieron! Yupi yupi! Si, se que di otro gran salto temporal, pero era necesario. Se que a algunos les hubiera gustado que relatara los randoris, la boda de Rafa y Liza o como las cervezas y las feromonas causaron efectos de nueve meses para Donnie y Mikey. Pero me parecio bien hacerlo asi, ya que como ven, la trama principal es Leo, Rafa y sus chicas, y de alli parte todo. En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Y en cuanto a los personajes nuevos de este capitulo, Julio es un OC inspirado, como ya habia dicho antes que podia pasar, en el Renacimiento. El nombre esta inspirado en Julio Romano, discipulo en el taller de pintura de Rafael y basicamente el heredero de su legado tras su muerte. Por eso me parecio interesante ponerlo como hijo de Rafa.**

**Y en cuanto a Angel... es un personaje perdido de la franquicia. En la version 2003 aparece como una chica del vecindario de Casey que estuvo cerca de unirse a los Dragones Purpuras, de no ser porque este y las tortugas le hicieron ver la realidad. Me llamo la atencion la preocupacion de Casey hacia Angel, a pesar de lo rebelde que es esta: como si fuera un hermano mayor. Y de alli parti: porque no ponerlos como padre e hija? Y asi salio esto, incluido lo del gusto por el purpura.**

**Y les tengo una mala noticia: este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic. No quiero extenderme tanto como un mangaka, prefiero mantener el hilo y dejar esto bien antes de meter tantas cosas. Espero me tengan paciencia para cuando saque el ultimo capitulo, tal como ahora. Mil gracias por leer esto, saludos!**


End file.
